Alpha and Omega: Humphrey Two Face
by The Idealist 33
Summary: A life changing accident kicks Humphrey's life into a whole new direction. Before long, Humphrey, Kate and a few new friends find themselves in an entirely new world... LITERALLY!
1. Chapter 1 A New Problem

**Humphrey Two Face**

**This is my first fanfic ever so don't be too mean about my story. I thought about this story when I was reading another story called White Demon where Humphrey died, and then I thought what if only half of Humphrey died?**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything about Alpha and Omega except maybe this plot.**

Chapter 1 _**A **_New Problem

Humphrey woke up to the sun on his face. He looked around his cave and saw Kate sleeping next to him. He couldn't help but smile. His dream had finally come true. Kate and Humphrey were mates.

Once his and Kate's bodies separated he felt cool and thought about cuddling next to her again but decided he might wake her. He went out side and felt the summer air.

It was the first day of summer. He couldn't wait to take his first summer bath when the water's the warmest. He decided to go to the river closest to him since the eastern river was at least a mile away. When he got there the smile on his face disappeared.

The water was black. He looked around for the source and saw a giant crack around the center of the river. A lot of oil was coming out of it. The oil could be there for weeks maybe months until it cleared. He decided to tell his friends because they always got up early to prank people.

When he found them they all congratulated him on becoming mates with Kate. "Guys guys, I knew it would happen from the moment I saw her"

"Ya right!" they all said in unison.

"Ok ok fine," Humphrey said changing the subject. "Something happened at the western river. There was like, oil coming out of the ground."

"Oil?" said Mooch.

"Ya it's weird. It turned half of the water black and now half of it is covered in oil."

"Let's go check it out," said Shakey.

"Ya I've never seen or felt oil before," said Salty.

"Why would you want to feel oil?" said Humphrey?

Salty just shrugged "Ok whatever lets just go," said Humphrey

What they didn't notice was the lighting storm coming out in the distance.

**Sorry for the boring and short chapter but i needed to explain what had happened.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lucks Run Out

**This one should be better than the first chapter but I'll leave it to you to decide. Please review.**

**Disclaimer The one character I would love to own would be Lily because she's sweet and has the biggest heart I have ever seen, but alas I do not. I know it sounds kind of girly to say that but at least I don't lie.**

Chapter 2_** L**_ucks Run Out

When all the omegas got to the river all they could think of was how it felt because of Salty.

"Hey Humphrey, I dare you to stick half of your body in there," said Salty.

"What? Why me," he said.

"Because you're the lucky one! Nothing bad ever happens to you," Salty said.

"O come on you can't seriously think that? Right guys?"

"Well, you are the one who got the girl, got to see out side the park, and did what no one else has ever done before. You're mates with an alpha." Mooch said looking at Humphrey strait in the eyes.

Humphrey felt a little torn but he just shook it off and told them "Ok ok fine I'll do it just stop being such baby's. Plus when Salty put it in my head I've wanted to know what it feels like too"

Humphrey walked up to the river and slowly put his right paw in. It felt gooey and weird.

He hadn't realized that he stopped going in until his friends yelled out to him, "Come on! Your whole half!"

"I'm going I'm going! Don't pressure me it feels weird ok!" he said wile he started to go in a little deeper. Once he got half of his body in he came out. "Yuck! That was the strangest thing I had ever felt."

"What did it feel like?" the wolfs said in unison.

"Like very thick slime," Humphrey said heading to the top of the river that wasn't full of oil. He only took a few steps when he heard lightning and thunder. Humphrey looked up to see that the sky was filling fast with lightning clouds. He yelled "Quick get to a cave!" The closest cave was Kate's so they ran there.

As they were running lighting was hitting very close to where they were and fire stated caching all over them. Once they saw a cave they thought they were home free, but lighting struck a tree right between them and the cave.

The tree caught fire and started falling down. A wall of fire blocked them from the cave, and the fire around them was catching up with them. There only hope was to jump the wall of fire before they where burned to wolf nuggets.

Mooch and Shaky jumped through first because they were ahead. They actually had to jump through the fire, but they jumped through it so fast it didn't have time to hurt them what so ever.

It was Humphrey and Salty's turn to jump. Once they jumped Humphrey knew something was wrong because he could still see the fire on the right side of his face. After a second or two the fire started to burn his skin after it was done with all of his hair.

As Salty was running he heard the most blood curdling scream he had ever heard. He quickly turned around and saw that Humphrey was half on fire. At first he thought what the heck, but then he remembered the oil. "Humphrey! Drop and roll!"

Whether he heard him or not he had already started rolling on the floor as Salty said it. He was still screaming as loud as he could, but kept rolling desperately trying to get the flames out. He had never felt this much pain since he thought he had lost Kate in the caribou stampede.

He could tell that rolling on the floor was doing nothing to the flames, but luckily enough it finally started raining. It took a few minutes for the rain to put out the flames but when they did he couldn't move his whole right side without it hurting him.

When he finally stopped screaming he felt his friends lift him up. They had to touch his right side to pick him up which burned like hell, but once they had him up they only touched his left side and took him to Kate's cave where she only watched as Humphrey caught fire. Too shocked to see what had happened to him. Once he was in the cave Kate started crying.

The wolves put Humphrey down close to the end of the cave and let Kate's parent do there healing work. They knew from the moment they started they weren't going to be able to heel him completely. He was going to be stuck like that for the rest of his life.

Once they did all they could they left Kate and Humphrey together. Kate couldn't even look at Humphrey without crying. Her mate had been half way through hell and all she did was watch.

It seemed like Humphrey had passed out from all the agony he had been through so Kate just lied down next to Humphrey but not touching him because she thought she would hurt him.

Humphrey woke up a little after sun rise. He looked at Kate next to him. Then he looked down at his body. He had trouble fighting back tears, but could only think of one thing right know. His luck had run out.

He looked at Kate and saw dry tears all over her face. He felt bad for her too. She was mates with half a monster. He tried to get up but when he put weight on his right leg he let out a small squeal that woke Kate up.

"Humphrey! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I just watched you burn up, and look at what happened to you," Kate said fighting back tears.

"No, no, no, no, you couldn't have done anything. It was my fault for sticking my body in that oil. I don't know what I was thinking."

"If I had been there I wouldn't have let you do that. It's all my fault."

"No Kate. It was all my fault. You had nothing to do with it."

"I really want to hug you right now but I don't want to hurt you."

"Ya probably for the best, but I can do this." Humphrey said leaning in and kissed her as hard as he could without hurting himself. He felt Kate hold back but he was sure she just didn't want to hurt him.

Once pulled away he said, "Don't worry. As soon as I get my strength back we can do what we used to do. As long as you don't mind me looking like half the devil."

"Humphrey, don't say that. I'll always love you no mater what you look like. You're still the same wolf you always were"

Humphrey just thought, "I hope so. Cause I certainly don't feel the same."

Humphrey waited and waited but he didn't get better for a long time. After 3 days Winston had told Kate she wasn't helping any one by just sitting next to Humphrey all day.

When she tried to protest Humphrey just told her that he was right. "I don't want the pack to fall apart just because of him. After much arguing she finally left to do her work for the day. She promised she would be back as soon as she could and left.

After she left Winston walked up to Humphrey, and said, "Sorry for what happened, and I hope you get better soon." Winston turned around and headed towards the exit but then he heard. "Thank you."

Winston turned around a little confused. "Thank you for what?"

"For helping me get better. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead from infections or something."

"O ya, well you're welcome."

Humphrey smiled the best he could but was sure it didn't look like a smile at all. Winston smiled back and headed out. Once he was out he felt bad for what had happened to Kate's mate. "O I wish I could do something for him. He's the bravest omega I have ever seen," he thought to himself. "I just know he'll pull through." He walked away to finish his own alpha duties, still surprised how an omega could be so brave.

**I know it wasn't that interesting but I had to explain a lot of things again. Remember it's my first fanfic so please review and if you have any ideas I'm all ears.**


	3. Chapter 3 Please Stay

**This chapter is about Kate and Humphrey will do about his new problem.**

**Disclaimer I don't own any character from Alpha and Omega or even the two face idea, but I own this story.**

Chapter 3 _**P**_lease Stay

The next day Humphrey's side still hurt him a little so he stayed in the cave all day again. Kate still had alpha duties and she didn't know what Humphrey's friends would do after what happened, so she asked Lily to accompany him for a couple of hours so Humphrey wouldn't feel too lonely.

Garth also had to do alpha works on the eastern side so Lily was free. Lily knew that he was half burnt but she didn't know how it happened, so when she walked in he decided to tell her after she stared at him for a wile. She didn't want to be mean so she didn't ask but she made it really obvious that she wanted to know what happened to him.

He gave her the long story so they wouldn't run out of things to say. They where able to talk for a wile but then ran out of things to say. Lily then asked, "How are things with you and Kate?"

"Well before I had this happen to me," he said gesturing to his side, "I thought we would have been perfect together, with what happened to us outside Jasper but that won't happen now?"

"What are you talking about you guys are still perfect for each other," she said trying to lift Humphrey's spirits. "This is just a little obstacle that will get better in time."

"Ya but it will never fully get heal though."

"But Kate doesn't care about what you look like. It won't stop her from loving you."

"But what will happen to the people around us? They will make her think I'm something like half a monster."

"If we can accept you for who you are then people will to."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. I will admit it will take time but once they see you're still you they won't care what you look like."

"But I do feel different some how. I feel like half of me is dead. Like I won't be able to have as much fun as I always do. Like if lost half my life."

"Of course you feel different. It's only because you had a dramatic event happen to you. We would be surprised if you didn't feel this way."

"Ya, maybe. So, how have things been going with you and Garth?"

After he asked her that she wouldn't stop talking till Kate and Garth came back when they did she was a little embarrassed that she spent about an hour talking about Garth him.

"It's ok. It just means you love him."

"Thank you," she was walking out the cave with Garth when she turned around, "Get well soon," then they left.

"Sorry about her. She can get annoying after a wile."

"No, it was fine. I had a great time. Plus I'm feeling better."

"Great, so do you want to do something or you don't want to risk it yet?"

"I kind of want to walk around to see if I can handle it," He said getting up. It still hurt but he was able to manage it. They walked for a couple of minutes around the park. Any wolf that was around them when they got close to them just stared at them like if they kept talking or walking he would attack them.

He just tried to ignore them when he couldn't take it any longer. "Let's go back. I can't stand on my leg for much longer."

"Ya, ya ya sure."

They started heading back to his cave. On the way there Kate could tell Humphrey was in pain, but not just because of his leg. It was something emotional. "Look Humphrey, I know the whole burned thing will be hard for you, but I just want you to know that I will always love you."

"That's what Lily said you'd say"

"Well she's a smart wolf knowing when two people love each other."

People where still staring at them but he didn't notice because he would lose it if he saw another person staring. When they got to their cave Humphrey just went to the corner and rolled up into a ball. Kate felt bad for him but how could she help him?

She had never had half her body burned through a layer of skin, and the fact that it was permanent would be too much for her. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she started losing focus.

Humphrey was wide away when Kate fell asleep about an inch from her. He knew she didn't want to hurt him, but he really wanted to cuddle with her. That thought left completely when he tried to move and pain shoot through him.

He was lying there for a long time thinking of what he should do now. One thought kept coming again and again. I should leave. If wolves couldn't even move when he was close why should he stay?

He thought long and hard. It was difficult because he loved Kate, a lot, and he knew she would not leave. She had too many responsibilities and Humphrey could not ask her to leave her family and friends behind.

He decided to leave without telling her. If he waited till the train on Monday he could hang around one more day. The train wouldn't get here till 3:33 so he really had about day and a half. He had that much time to truly make up him mind.

Humphrey woke up really late. Kate was already gone. When he got up he hardly felt any pain, in fact he felt extremely better. He was able to walk almost perfectly. Since he could move, and was bored from not doing anything lately, he went to his friends den to see what they have been doing all this time.

When he got there they where just sitting around looking at the floor. He really hoped they hadn't been doing that for five days strait.

"Hey guys."

"Humphrey!" they all said in unison as they ran up to him and told them how sorry they all were.

"Guys guys, it was all my fault. I'm the one who stuck my body in oil."

"We really are sorry Humphrey," Mooch said.

"I know you are, and I forgive you. Why ells would I come visit you guys?"

"You're right, but we truly are sorry." said Salty.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Shaky said.

"Well maybe, after you tell me what you guys have been doing for the past couple of days?"

"Well we haven't really done anything. Your usually the one that has the ideas, and we where so worried about you." Shaky said.

"Well, why didn't you guys come visit me?"

"We felt really bad." Salty said.

"We thought you might be mad at us, and wouldn't want to see us," said Mooch.

"Guys I could never be mad at you, but right now I've really been lonely and could use some company." Humphrey said managing a smile.

"Thanks," they said.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Mooch said.

"Ya, it still hurts a little but I think it's going to stay that way for a long time, so I'd better get used to it."

"Ok I get it. So what did you want to do?" Mooch said.

"Well I haven't gone log sledding with you guys since me and Kate were kidnapped from Jasper Park."

Salty, "Awesome!"

Mooch, "Sure!"

Shaky, "Ya lets go!"

"Who's the best team in the world?"

"We are!"

"Ya lets go!" Humphrey said as they were walking out the cave.

They found a good sided log and hollowed it out. Once they did that they when to the hill they always went to. They knew all the flips tricks and turns on that hill. They were unstoppable. When they did tricks in the air Humphrey felt free and alive. Humphrey felt like he was home after being away for a long time.

Kate finished her Alpha duties a little earlier than she usually did. She wanted to get to Humphrey as fast as she could. He looked extremely better. She waited for him to wake up because she didn't want to wake him, but after a wile she had to do her job so she left him there hoping he found something to do.

When she was headed toward their cave she heard a bunch of guys laughing and having fun. She decided to check it out because she thought she heard Humphrey's voice.

She got to an edge where she could see some male wolves on a hollowed out log going down a hill. She smiled, mostly because she saw Humphrey there, but he also smiled because that was the hill where she and Humphrey were holing hands and spinning around in the air.

Humphrey, Shaky, Salty, and Mooch got to the bottom of the hill barley able to stop from them going to fast. Once they did stop he couldn't stop but think about leaving again. He was glad that his friends didn't say too much about his condition, but it could have been just because they were sorry for him. But they were having fun all together.

He didn't want his friends to suffer also from wolves staring at them so he decided to leave. He said rather sadly, "Guys, this was the most fun I've ever had in my life, but I have to go. I'm sorry," he turned around and ran away.

His friends were a little confused. Salty took a step forward and yelled out, "Humphrey!" but he just kept running away.

Before Salty could start running after him Kate jumped off the ledge she was sitting on and landed perfectly in front of them.

"Don't worry guys, I'll go see what's wrong," she told them with a voice that let them know he would be ok with her.

"Ok. Just tell us if it's something we did," Salty said letting her go. "She's the only one that could cheer him up in his condition right now," he thought.

Kate followed Humphrey until he stopped at their cave and laid down at the edge again. Kate walked in right behind him and laid down next to his left side, but this time she wasn't an inch away. This time she actually touched him. She knew he was doing really well now or ells he wouldn't have been able to go log sledding.

"O Kate I didn't hear you come in."

"Ya sorry. I'm an alpha. I move with the wind."

"So then how long have you been following me?"

"I saw you having fun with your friends. Then you left."

"Ya, I couldn't stand to tell them that…" He didn't know why he was about to tell her. Maybe he wanted to stay and see what people really did think after awhile.

"What?"

"I'm going to leave the park."

"What why? No you're not leaving me!"

"You see! This is why I didn't want to tell anybody. I would have been gone by now but there's no train on Sundays."

"Why Humphrey? You want to leave your friends behind, your loved ones, and most of all me?"

"No. Its's because of you guys that I have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people to avoid you guys. When I was with you nobody looked us like we were normal people. They looked at us like a crazy girl was going out with someone who was eaten by Bigfoot wile he was half full."

"Humphrey, I know it takes time to accept what happened to you, but how do you expect everyone to accept you if you don't accept yourself? Me, Lily, your friends, Garth, and my parents have already accepted you."

"I know, and know you guys are being avoided like a have a disease and you guys are spreading it around."

"Maybe they do but so what. They will accept you when they realize you're the same person you have always been,"

"Except I look like someone offered me as a sacrifice but didn't want me anymore after half my body already went into the volcano."

"Humphrey, I don't know what ells to say except please stay. I don't know what I would do without you for a single day."

Humphrey felt his heart sink. He felt exactly the same way. He didn't want to leve her but he didn't want her so suffer because of him. "Ok, but only if you'll help me get past this problem, and make sure people wont give me a hard time."

"Ok, sure. I'll tell my dad in the morning. Plus I want to give you a little something to show you how much I love you, and for not leaving me."

"Ok. What is it?"

She whispered in his good ear and his eyes got really wide.

"Well, ok, if you really want to."

"Yes, as long as you think you're ok with it. I mean I don't want to hurt you."

"O no, I'm perfectly fine. My side doesn't hurt mush anymore."

"Perfect," she said almost purring.

She jumped on him, and after that they could truly call themselves mates.

**I know it was kind of fruity, but I wanted to show how much Kate still loved Humphrey. I also wanted to say it's going to have 11 chapters. Why 11 chapters? I'll explain later but for now please review. I would also like to thank **_Mojotheamoroq_** for being the first person to review my story, adding it to his story alert, and adding me to his favorite authors list. I would also like to thank **_Deafstalker_** for being the first person to add this story to his/hers favorite stories. One last thank you to **_humphreyandkate _**together for reviewing my story second and **_katefannumber1_** plus **_Mojotheamoroq_ **again for putting this story in their favorites list also. I love you guys.**

**P. S. I might not be able to up date till Tuesday.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hidden Secrets

**Sorry for the long wait. It took longer than I thought It would. I tried to finish the chapter with the extra time I had after these two tests but it wasn't enough time. From now on I will probably update only on weekends, if not sooner, but with school in the way it's hard.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Alpha and Omega by a long shot, but I'm glad I chose this movie as my first fanfic.**

Chapter 4 **_H_**idden Secrets

When Humphrey woke up the next morning he felt like the happiest wolf in the world. Now he and Kate truly were mates. He looked over to his love but she was still sleeping so he just put his head back down.

About half an hour later Kate started to stir. He whispered in her ear, "Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning big wolf," she said half asleep.

"So what do you have to do today?" Humphrey said playing with her fur.

"Um, I don't know what day is it?" she said opening her eyes slightly.

"It appears to be Monday," he said while looking outside.

"Oh great! Then I don't have anything to do today. I get Mondays off."

"Perfect, so what do you want to do?" he said leaning in closer.

"I don't know," she said getting up. "We haven't done much together since the whole kidnapping thing."

"You're right," he said thinking for a while. "Well how about we first go to the river? I haven't bathed since the accident, but we'll need to go to the eastern river."

"Ya, ok, plus I haven't bathed either."

"Ok let's go, and after that I have a special surprise for you."

"All right," Kate said as she made her way to the exit with Humphrey right beside her.

"I wonder what the surprise is?" she kept thinking.

Once they got there they both jumped in. Because of his condition the water to Humphrey felt perfect on his left side, but on his right it burned, a lot. He was able to wash himself off but as soon as he was done he got out.

Kate saw this and asked him, "Humphrey, are you ok?"

"Ya, it's just my side."

"It hurts again?"

"Naw, it was just the water that made it hurt, but I feel better now," he said while stretching his legs out.

"Ok honey, but can we please go to that surprise you had for me?" she said as she got out.

"Ok ok, let's go. You're going to love it!"

Humphrey led Kate to a strange path she had never noticed before, or at least she thought she hadn't. They walked for a couple of minutes before they came to an opening in the forest.

"Oh my gosh, Humphrey how did you ever find this place. I completely forgot about it." She said as memories came flooding back.

"I was playing tag with another wolf when you left for alpha school, and I just ran into it. Literally I ran into it trying to run away.

"Ha, you're still the silly omega I've always known and love, but how come you've never told me?"

"Well we were kidnapped, and then I burned half my body off."

"Well it's still beautiful."

"Why did we ever stop using this place as the ceremony grounds?"

"Oh you remember. My dad thought it would be more official on the mountain where everybody can see us."

"Well I guess, but we should have used this place for something ells. This is the place were we first met."

"Ya I remember it like it was just yesterday."

FLASHBACK

When Kate and Humphrey were about 6 months old they had to go to a ceremony to see what rank they would become. Kate was in front of Lily and Humphrey was behind. Humphrey couldn't stop staring at Kate. He had never talked to her but every time he saw her she took his breath away.

He was suddenly cut short when Winston called Kate to the front. Alphas could become omegas if they wanted too, they just had to say it when they where ranked but omegas couldn't become alphas.

"Kate, my first daughter, you will become an alpha," Winston said. "Now do you accept this rank?"

"Yes, I do," Kate said with the cutest voice Humphrey had ever heard.

"Then from this day forward you are an alpha."

"Thank you," she said as she made her way to the other wolves that had already been ranked.

Lily went up next. She too was ranked alpha but she decided to be an omega. Humphrey was next. "Humphrey, you were extremely close to being an alpha, but an alpha has to take things seriously. So With that said, you're an omega."

Humphrey knew exactly what he was talking about. Humphrey had been doing foolish things since he could talk. He almost laughed at the childish things he had done not 4 months ago. Then he started hanging out with Mooch, Salty, and Shakey.

"Yes, sir," he said as he walked toward the other wolves. The next person up was a girl named Jennifer, but he didn't pay much attention after that. He was walking towards Kate in a trance like manner.

"Hello Kate. I don't know if you know who I am but,"

"Ya I know you! You're the goofball who hangs out with those other 3 jokers' right?"

"Yup that's me," he said smiling at the fact that she knew about him.

"So what's up?"

"Well I've seen you around and I wanted to know if you and me could start hanging around. You know if I'm not too much of a goofball."

"Ha, no it's fine, we can totally hang out. You seem fun," she said smiling.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ah fun times. Who would have known you would have fallen in love with a goofball?"

"Apparently you did," she said as she leaned in closer to him.

"I always knew we would be together, but I just thought of something. Why didn't Lily become an alpha?"

"Well long story short, she never liked killing things. I guess that's the simplest explanation."

"Wow, never thought about that."

"I also have a question. Who was the wolf you where playing tag with when you found this place?"

"Oh, um, I forget," he said slightly turning away.

"Oh come on, you remember. What's his name?"

Humphrey sighed, "Ok just don't get mad," he paused, "It was a girl."

Kate's eyes got wide. "A girl…ok," she said with mild jealously in her voice. "And what is her name?" she asked with the fakest smile he had ever seen.

"I told you you would get mad."

"I'm not mad, just tell me what her name is," she said with that creepy smile.

"Her name's Jennifer or Jenny for short, but it doesn't matter anyway because she's not here anymore." He said looking down as the memories he tried to hide where coming back.

"Who's Jennifer?" she said really putting emphases on the name.

"A wolf that used to live here, but I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Perfect, and uh, what did you do with this wolf exactly?" she said with that smile that told Humphrey he wouldn't hear the end of it till he told her.

"Well the day you left was the hardest day in my whole life. I didn't want to think of you because the pain was too much to bear, but how could I stop thinking you. I went to the river to try and clear my head, but after about an hour I was about to call it quits, but then a wolf came up to me.

FLASHBACK _(again)_

"Hello Humphrey," Jennifer said walking up behind him.

Humphrey turned his head to the wolf walking up to him. "Um hi," he paused trying to remember this wolf but nothing came to him. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, but I know you," she said walking up to him.

Humphrey just kept staring at her, but nothing about her rang a bell. Her fur, her voice, nothing. She was pretty cute though, so he just let her keep talking.

"Since the first time I saw you, you seemed different. You pulled me toward you, but I knew you loved Kate so I watched you from afar."

"Ok, so how did you find out about me?"

"You're the funniest wolf in Jasper Park. Everyone knows about you. To me all the other wolves seem too serious, but you, you're the most fun loving wolf I have ever met."

"So why are you coming to me now?"

"Because I thought you would have finally opened your eyes. Kate's an alpha and you're an omega."

"Maybe you're right. I should just move on," he said pausing, "If I would have taken being a wolf more serious I could have been an alpha."

"But that's why people like you, because you fun. If you would have been boring like all the other wolves, Kate wouldn't have loved you anyway."

"You seriously think she likes me?"

"Of course she dose, but she's an alpha and she knows it. There's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm sorry what's your name again?"

"Jennifer."

"Um, kind of long. Can I call you Jenny?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Ya sure."

"So you've liked me for quite awhile hu?" he said smiling.

"Well, ya," she said blushing through her fur.

"You are very pretty, but nobodies ever asked you out before?"

"Well ya but, I had my eyes on you."

"Well first let's get to know each other. I'm sure you already know about me, but I want to know what you're like. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, yes of course!" she said almost leaping with joy.

As they walked off together Jenny was extremely happy that she was one step closer to Humphrey. "This is the best day ever!" she thought.

FLASHBACK-CUTOFF

"What you went with her!"

"Um, ya, that's how we became friends."

"I hate that stupid wolf."

"Hey hey hey, there's no need for that. She was just trying to help me mend my broken heart after you left me, plus you never even met her."

"I had to leave! I'm an alpha. I had to go train."

"And she's an omega. Omegas lookout for each other."

"Ya but she wasn't looking out for you. She was in love with you!"

"Ya but at least she showed it."

"You knew we couldn't have become mates. It was against pack law."

"That was exactly why I went with her, because I couldn't be with you. Tell me you wouldn't have gone with some one else too."

"I know, I know you're right. But what happened to her?" Why didn't you marry her?"

"I'll tell you later. It's getting late."

"Um ya, you're right. It's getting late. We should get to our cave."

Once they got to the cave Humphrey curled up right next to Kate. His side didn't hurt much any more so he took the chance and wrapped his paws around her.

Kate felt better with the embrace, but she still couldn't stop thinking about what they could have done for three months. One question that kept eating at her was, "Did they mate?" but that would have to wait till morning.

Before the sun started rising Humphrey heard someone or something outside. He lifted his head and saw a shadowy figure about a quarter mile away. He got up without waking Kate and walked towards the wolf. He could tell it was a girl wolf looking for something.

She looked familiar but it was to dark to tell from that far away. "Hello. Who's there?"

The figure turned towards Humphrey. Oh my gosh! Humphrey, what happened to you?" she said walking towards him with a slight limp.

But that voice, could it be? "Jenny?"

"Yes, Humphrey, but what happened to you?" she said out of breath.

"I got burned. I missed you so much!" he said embracing her.

Once she saw that she wasn't going to hurt him she embraced him too. "Humphrey, how did this happen to you?" she said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"I got caught on fire while I was half covered in oil."

"Why where you covered in oil?" she said breaking the embrace to look at him in the eyes.

"It was a stupid dare. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He said embracing her again.

Kate woke up to the sound of talking out side. She got up and went to the exit where to sun was starting to rise. She then realized that Humphrey wasn't in the cave. She looked around and was sure it was him talking to someone else.

She then saw them embrace, which hurt her heart a little. She was pretty sure it was the wolf he was talking about yesterday. She then heard her say, " I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but as soon as I heard about what happened I ran here non stop for almost two days."

"Wait Jenny. What's that trail of blood?"

Even Kate could see a big trail of blood leading to her.

"Oh I think I stepped in glass while I was running here. Do you have any medical supplies or a doctor?"

"Yes we'll get Doctor Eagle here right away, but don't be fooled by the name. He is a wolf."

"Ok, is there anywhere I could stay for now till he gets here?"

"Ya, you can stay in my cave." He said as he helped her walk to his cave. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to tell Kate?" he thought to himself.

Kate ran back into the cave before they looked in her direction. She was angry at the hug he shared with another wolf but she knew why he did it. She couldn't think strait. What was she going to do when they got in cave? "Oh my gosh, what am I going to tell Humphrey?" she said out loud.

**Hey guys I hope you're not to mad at me for taking so long but I already explained what happened. I got this idea while I was reading another story called The One i Will Always Love, but I got the name Jenny from a girl I used to know. Just so you know. Please check out the story and the sequel by _humphreyandkate together_ and please review me.**


	5. Chapter 5 Another New Problem

**Hey guys I'm back just like I promised. I'm almost certain that I won't be able to update except on weekends. Well anyways I won't keep you waiting any longer and please review if you have an account.**

**Disclaimer I got the idea from the Dead Space chapters. If you've played the first Dead Space you would know what I'm going to do with the chapters on this story.**

Chapter 5 _**A**_nother New Problem

As Humphrey helped Jenny to the cave, Kate said, "Humphrey! What happened?"

"She was running in the dark and stepped in glass," he huffed. "Can you call Paul? She really needs medical attention."

"Ya, sure! I'll be right back," she said as she ran out the exit.

"Don't worry Jenny. The doctor will be here soon," he said as he put her down in the corner of the cave.

"Was that Kate?" she said wincing a bit.

"Um, ya. I'm sorry."

"No don't be. Who would have known? An Alpha and an Omega," she said managing a smile. "You are either really lucky or just crazy."

"Maybe a little of both, but after a crazy trip to Idaho and the two packs fighting, a stampede finally brought everyone to their senses, and everyone realized, it was a stupid law."

"So Winston and Tony are friends now?"

"Well they were," Humphrey said looking a little sad.

"What do you mean, were?"

"Well, the day after the stamped was mine and Kate's wedding. A few minutes after we got married he announced that Garth, his son, would be the new leader from then on."

"Ok, so what happened?"

"He died about an hour later," he took a short pause, "Garth is now the leader and Lilly will soon be his mate which means she'll also be the leader."

"Kate's sister, and Tony's son? Ok, I've been away for far too long, but why don't they just get married now?"

"Well Garth has to prove that he has the potential to be leader so Lily just decided to wait, but they will get married soon."

"Wow, the world really is insane."

"Hey! I'm back," Kate said panting. A wolf of brown and white can in right after her.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Paul 'Eagle' but you can just call me Paul if you want," he said as he walked over to the bloodied wolf on the floor.

Jenny couldn't stop staring at the marvelous wolf in front of her. All she could manage to say was, "Is your last name Eagle because your body's brown and your tail and head is white?"

"Yes, it's really more of a nick name, but enough about me. Let me see your paw." He said as he gently lifter her paw to see the damage. "Dang! I think it cut a very important muscle. You may never be able to walk correctly again, but I'll try to make it as well as possible."

He reached in and yanked it out as fast as he could but it still hurt her like hell.

"Owwww!" she yelled.

"Sorry, but it was the only way," he said as he went to his medical supplies. He got a pawful of leaves with thick roots. He squeezed them until the liquid cam out and dripped in onto her paw.

She felt better but her paw still hurt a lot. The doctor went to Kate and Humphrey to tell them something. Jenny couldn't stop staring at him. He was extremely good looking.

"I'm going to have to stay with her today and probably tonight also," Paul told Kate and Humphrey. "She's going to keep waking up every couple of hours, so I'm going to have to put more medicine on her," he said looking over at the helpless wolf lying on the floor. He did feel something about her. Almost as if he liked her.

"Ok, we will sleep in another cave tonight," Humphrey said heading towards the exit with Kate behind him.

"Humphrey wait," she said catching up to him. He didn't say anything so she just decided to ask, "Um, was that Jenny?"

Humphrey didn't answer for a few moments but finally said, "Ya, she came looking for me when she heard what happened to me. Now she's hurt and it's all my freaking fault!" he yelled walking faster.

Kate didn't want to make Humphrey anymore mad than he already was so she didn't say anything after that. She felt like a third wheel around Humphrey now, and it was just because Jenny was back. She was jealous, confused, and mad at the same time.

She was jealous because Humphrey still has feelings for Jenny, she was mad because she thought Humphrey had thought of her and only her and she was confused cause she didn't understand what was going on. If Humphrey had told her the whole story she probably wouldn't be so lost.

They finally got to the cave after what felt like a long time. Kate saw Humphrey curl up in the corner, which probably meant that he didn't want to talk. "Well, I need to tell my parents about Jenny and I'll probably start working on my alpha duties so I wont be back for a while," she said as she made her way to the exit.

Humphrey managed to say one thing before she left, "I'm sorry."

Kate turned around but didn't say anything. She was about to say 'For what?' but she was pretty sure he was talking about Jenny, so she just kept walking out. She had no intention of going to her parents right now. Right now she just wanted to be alone, and the only place no one would be is the river. She started running towards the river almost in tears.

When she got there she actually did start crying. "Why! Why! Whyyyy!" she yelled as she hit the floor with her paws. "What freaking happened with you and Jenny! Why don't I understand anything about you any more?" she said as she hit her head on the floor. She didn't feel like moving anymore. She wanted to clear her head, but how could she with so much going on in her head?

Humphrey was also crying. "What am I going to do?" she said over his tears. "Jenny was the only wolf who helped me forget about Kate when she left me in the dirt, and now she will never walk normally ever again. It's my fault. She came looking for me. It's my fault she's like this. "I'm the biggest idiot in Jasper!" he said breaking into tears again.

Humphrey and Jenny where walking together. The sun was shining, birds where singing, and everything ells was perfect, until a fire ball came out of the sky. Humphrey pushed Jenny away but the fire ball still hit her leg, and half of Humphrey.

"Humphrey! Noooooo!" she yelled as she woke up panting.

"Hey hey hey, it's alright, it's ok. You just had a bad dream," Dr. Eagle said heading over to his supplies.

"Ow! My leg hurts," She said wincing.

"Ya, the medicine must be wearing off. Here let me put some more on," He said squeezing the roots into her deep cut.

"Did I fall asleep?" she said in disbelief.

"Ya, it must have been the medicine, its extremely powerful."

"Wow, I dont even remember falling asleep."

"Ya, but this time you will, it feels weaker the second time."

"Ok, I just hope the pain stops soon. It's killing me."

"Ya, in like about a minute it should stop hurting," he said lying down and yawning.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, why?"

"Well it's eleven in the morning and you're falling asleep."

"Ya, o was with another patient all night and about an hour after I fell asleep Kate came to me."

"Doesn't your mate get worried about you?"

"Well I guess she would, if I had one," he said smiling a little.

"Well I worry about you."

"We just met."

"Ya, but I do. You look like you work too much."

"Nobodies ever cared about how much I work, just that I get the job done," he said looking her in the eyes which made her blush.

She started feeling dizzy, which meant the medicine was kicking in. "Oh, im feeling dizzy," she told him.

"Yup, that's the medicine kicking in."

She wanted to hold on to something but there was nothing to hold onto except, "Can you hold me? Everything is spinning around."

"Um, ya sure," he said cuddling next to her and putting his paw around her.

The dizziness stopped but she also felt comforted. "Thank you," she said as she passed out.

Dr. Eagle couldn't help but smile. Had he finally found his mate? He had been searching for years. He had seen almost every wolf in Jasper, but none were right for him. "I guess I'll find out in the morning."

After Kate had been at the river for almost an hour she decided to go ahead and tell her parents of the incident that just happened. When she got there she only found Winston talking to Garth

"Excuse me dad?"

Winston turned around and said, "Kate what's wrong?" he turned around again and said, "We'll talk about it later."

"Yes sir, and thank you," Garth said as he walked out.

"Kate what's wrong? It looks like you've been crying."

She said, "Um ya," while she wiped her tears away as well as she could. "It's just that there's a wolf that used to live here, I believe."

"Used to? The only wolf I know lived here disappeared. Her name was Jennifer, I think."

"She disappeared?"

"Ya. One day she was perfectly fine, then she looked heart broken then she was gone. At least that's what they told me. I don't really know what happened because she left when I was training you."

"Humphrey knows."

"They told me that they hung out a lot but then they split up. He's probably the only one who knows what happened to her."

"He told me how they met, but he didn't tell me how she left yet."

"Well make sure everything turns out ok. Why don't you ask him what happened?"

"Well, he's really mad at what happened to her."

"What happened to her?"

"Well when she heard about what happened to him, so she ran here in the dark, and stepped on glass that cut an important muscle tissue."

"Oh my gosh. It must have gotten in there deep. Did you get Dr. Eagle?"

"Yes, he's helping her right now."

"Ok well, I guess that there's nothing ells to do but wait."

"Ok, I guess you're right. I'll just wait for him to settle down," she said as she made her way to the exit.

"Oh Kate wait," Winston said walking towards her. "I know this is probably a bad time but Lily's wedding is in 3 days."

"Really, already?" she said a little surprised.

"Ya, Garth and I are organizing it. Eve is looking for stuff to use at the wedding right now which is why she's not here."

"Wow, well where's Lily?"

"She went to the river to take a bath. Don't worry she went to the eastern river."

"Ok, well I'm going to go see how Humphrey is doing."

"Ok," he said as he watched her leave. He couldn't help but say, "Kate!"

"Yes dad?"

"I love you, and I will always love you no mater what happens between you and Humphrey. You're the best daughter alpha daughter I could wish for."

"Thanks, I love you too," she said as she walked away towards hers and Humphrey's temporary cave.

Humphrey was still there curled up into a ball. He must have cried himself to sleep because he still had tears all over his face. She felt really bad for him that she didn't really care about what happened between him and Jenny, at the moment.

She curled up next to him on his good side just to be next to him. She wasn't really tired, mostly because it was about one p.m. but she really wanted Humphrey by her side. At about 2 Humphrey started to stir.

"Kate?" he said a little confused.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about all of this. It's just that I haven't seen her in a while, and we went through a lot."

"You keep telling me that," she paused for a moment, "Humphrey what happened between you and her?"

"If I tell you will you promise not to freak out?"

"Yes, I promise."

**Ya, I know you're probably wondering what happened between Jenny and Humphrey but don't worry. The next chapter will be mostly about Humphrey and Jenny, and what they've kept hidden for several weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6 & the Truth Comes Out

**I got the shyness of Jenny from Fluttershy. I was just writing and my sister was watching my little pony friendship is magic and decided to put something about it in my story.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Dead Space Fluttershy Two Face or Alpha & Omega but if I did I would be the happiest teen in the world.**

Chapter 6 **_&_ **the Truth Comes Out

**FLASHBACK**

Humphrey walked with Jenny to her cave. She has seen his several times before but he had never seen hers. It did feel weird to be friends with a stalker, but at least she wasn't crazy. Was she? She had seen him walk home, and she knew almost everything about him, but she seemed like a good wolf.

When they got to her cave he was blown away. First of all, it was the biggest cave he had ever seen. Second of all, there were statues everywhere.

"Wow, did you make all of these?"

"Well, about half of them. The other half my dad made, before he passed away," she said trying not to let her emotions get to her.

"Well what about your mother?" he said looking at a statue that looked an awful lot like him standing on three paws with the front right paw in the air as if he was waving.

"My mom died when she gave birth to me. Id rather not talk about it."

"Is this me?" he asked pointing at the statue he had been staring at.

"Yup. When my dad died I started making my own statues. And after I fell in love with you I made several just so I could see you more often."

"So, there's more of me?" he asked.

"Yes, there's ten more," she said blushing a bit.

"How long dose it take you to make a statue?"

"About a month, maybe 25 days."

"Wow, that's amazing," he paused, "or you just need a new hobby."

"Well, maybe you could be my new hobby," she said a little shyly.

"Maybe I will," he said thinking about it for awhile. Why couldn't he? Kate was at alpha school now; she could never love an omega. There was no way they could ever be together, so why not search for someone who could love him.

"I lost my parents too," he said remembering what his mom had told him. "My dad died before I was even born, and my mom just disappeared."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not the only person with a bad past life."

"It's ok, and I'm sorry also about your parents too," he paused for awhile. "Jenny?" he said with a slight frown on his face, "Can you help me get over Kate first? Then I'll see if I want to be with someone."

"Sure!" she said walking closer to him, "I'll do whatever it takes to get her off of your mind," she said giving him a hug.

"Thanks, so what do you normally do when you're not stalking me?" he teased.

"I do not stalk you," Humphrey stared at her for awhile, "Ok, ok, maybe I did but I'm not some psychotic wolf that just stalks other wolves," she said.

"Then what are you?" he asked.

"I'm a shy wolf that, that's afraid to show her feelings to the one she loves," she said looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

"So that's why you've never told how you felt like till now?"

"Yes, once Kate left I knew I had to tell you."

"Well you are very pretty, but like I said, I need to get Kate off of my mind, then I'll see what I want to do."

"Ok, well, what do you want to do fist on our quest to get Kate off of your mind?"

"Well I did something earlier today that I want to try again."

"Was it log sledding?" she said knowing that he and his friends tried to do that a few hours ago.

"Actually yes. Do you want to try that?"

"I don't know. It seemed very tricky."

"It was, but that was the fun part."

"Ok, if it will help you forget about Kate."

"All right lets go!" he said heading towards the exit.

Once they got to the hill that Humphrey and his friends went on he found another log that was perfect for sledding.

"All right, are you ready?" he asked a frightened looking Jenny.

"Rrready," she said shaking a little.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes whatever gets your mind off of her," she said still shaking a little.

"Ok, but you might want to hold on to something," after he said that she grabbed onto him shaking even more.

"I meant the log but that works too," he said leaning forward.

"Wait wait I changed my mind."

"Too late we're going dooowwwn," he said as they started going down hill.

"Aaahhh!" Jenny yelled as they went down.

Humphrey was trying to move the log but it was harder with less weight. While he was trying to prevent them from crashing Jenny was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my gosh! Lean right! Lean right!" he told her as they where headed towards a giant rock in their path.

She did as she was told but with both of their weight on one side made them spin out of control. They made it out of the rocks path, but they still couldn't control it and they where headed towards a cliff with absolutely no way to stop the log from flying over the edge.

As they flew over the ledge Humphrey yelled to a still screaming Jenny, "Bale out!"

They jumped up together wish Jenny holding Humphrey as tight as she could. By some strange miracle they landed in the river that was just bellow the cliff. The water was freezing cold so Humphrey got out as fast as he could.

Jenny was still holding on to Humphrey as if her life depended on it, but once they got on land they kept hugging each other until the shivering died down. Once Humphrey was able to stop shivering they both went to Jenny's cave. She was still shivering a little but not as violent as before.

"It's all over now, we're safe, but let's not do that again."

"Agggrrreed," she said still shivering.

"Ok, so we know extreme isn't your style, so next time we'll do something were our lives won't be endangered."

"Okkkkkayyyy," she said hugging her body. "Could yyyyyou lie down with mmmmme?" she asked.

"Sure," he said lying down with her and putting his paws around her. She was freezing cold but after he put his paws around her she stopped shaking so much.

"Tthanks," she said before she quickly licked his muzzle.

Humphrey felt something he had never felt before, the feeling of being loved by who he was. Kate never showed it because she would never be able to be with him anyways, his friends just liked his fun side, but Jenny loved him for who he was. He looked down at her when he felt her stop shaking. She was asleep.

Humphrey decided to sleep also, even though there was still some light outside. "Goodnight Jenny," he whispered to her. 'This could work,' he thought.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Humphrey and Jenny had become the best of friends, but maybe they where a little bit more than that. They found many things to do after the sledding incident, like swimming, playing pranks on wolves, and making statues.

At first Humphrey couldn't cut them correctly, but after a month and a half he had finally made a statue. It was a statue of him self standing courageous and tall, but there was something about it that showed his as if he was missing something.

Almost every time they did something they did it together. As impossible as it sounded Jenny really was taking his mind off of Kate, not completely, but quite a bit.

Any wolf that knew the two thought they were together, but they had never really asked each other out. Maybe they where together, but it didn't matter because after that day their lives would change forever.

"Ok, you ready?" Humphrey asked Jenny with a giant snowball in front of him.

"Ready," she said about to push her snowball of the cliff they where next to.

They saw three wolves headed towards them and when they where right below them the released the snowballs. Humphrey didn't realize till to late that the three wolves were his friends.

"Oh my gosh! We have got to get out of here," he said walking away.

They heard someone say, 'What the!' it sounded like Salty.

"It's Jenny! Humphrey probably did this to us," they heard Shakey say.

"Oh my," Humphrey said. "Um, can I sleep in your cave tonight? They are probably going to booby-trap my place, and it might be to hard to see them at night."

"Ya sure," she said walking towards her cave with Humphrey. "You know, we haven't slept together since the day we first talked to each other."

"Ya, you're right. You want me to hold you again like that time?" he said teasing.

"Ha ha very funny," she said smiling at him.

"Ok, let's hurry up before my friends hunt me down."

After they got to her cave they decided to work on the statues they where making. Humphrey was nearly done with his, but he still needed to finish his paws.

Jenny was working on her sculpture which looked familiar.

"Who's that?" he said puzzled.

"It's my dad," she said looking up with pride at her 'dad'.

"He seems familiar," he said still thinking.

"Humphrey, have you gotten Kate out of your mind yet, because if not I have a plan B that I really want to do."

"Well, when I'm with you I forget a lot about her, but I haven't forgotten completely."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to go to plan B," she said smiling.

"Ok. What's plan B?"

She whispered four words to him, "We have to mate."

Humphreys eyes widened, "Um, I don't know if that's the best idea," he said extremely nervous.

"Come on. We both have a special connection. Plus Kate's an alpha now, and you're an omega. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Ok but, I don't think I can do it right now."

"Why?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, I forgot my uh, I forgot to bring…" he was pushed into Jenny's room against a wall.

"Just relax and let me get this thing started," she said embracing him into a very passionate kiss.

**FLASHBACK (interrupted)**

"You, you mated with her," she said hyperventilating and crying.

"Yes, but wait, I really need to tell you what happened after that," he said quickly. "Trust me," he said looking her strait in the eyes.

She also looked him in the eyes. One was blue that would make any girl melt, while the other was all red and dry, with a little blue circle barley visible.

"Ok continue," she said trying to stay in one piece.

**FLASHBACK (continued)**

The next morning Jenny gently woke Humphrey up, "Rise and shine sleepy head."

"Hmm. What time is it?" he said a little foggy.

"It looks like it's about noon."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?" he said wide awake now.

"Well we were up extremely late last night," she said with a shy smile.

"Ya, I still can't believe we did that, but something is bothering me. How did your father die?"

"Well, one day he came back to our cave and said, 'She's gone,' then he went to the sculptor he was working on and worked on it. He worked non stop until he finished it, but when he was done he went to me and said, 'I, I, I love you,' then he fell on the floor, dead," she tried not to cry.

"Then we might be related."

"What! How could you say something like that!"

"Well, I never met my father, and you never met your mother, but let me ask you something, when did he say, 'She's gone'?"

"About a year ago on the first day of spring."

"That's when my mother disappeared."

"No, this can't be."

"Wait. You said your dad said 'I, I, I love you' right?" she nodded. "Well what would he say that three times if it wasn't a clue."

"What?" she said even more puzzled now.

"You said he made a sculpture before he died. Well maybe he meant the eyes on it. Where is it?"

"This way," she said her voice cracking a little.

It was a sculpture of Jenny howling which meant the eyes where looking up. Humphrey got on the statue and looked into the eyes.

"Oh my gosh," he said in disbelief.

"What? What do you see?" she said anxiously.

"Come look," he said as he got off and let Jenny look at the eyes.

There on the right eye was her name, and on the left eye was Humphrey's name. "Oh my gosh. We are related."

"Hello, sis," he said looking at her.

"No! Why? I've always loved you. How could this be?

"You have always loved me, but like a brother."

"Oh my gosh we mated. How can you forgive me after that?"

"You're my sister. Id forgive you no matter what."

"I can't live with that," she said as she ran towards the exit.

"Jenny wait," he said as he ran after her. He tripped on some rocks when he went after her which gave her a major head start.

Once he got out she was nowhere to be seen. "Why do I always lose my family?" he said running out and searching for her.

**FLASHBACK over**

**At least I have more followers now which means I must be doing something right. Keep up the reviews and thank you to anyone who reads this story.**


	7. Chapter 7 Other Places

**Chapter 7 finally up. I don't know what ells to say but, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 7 _**O**_ther Places

Kate was in shock; at least she wasn't mad anymore. After Humphreys story Kate finally understood why Humphrey loved Jenny so much.

"So, you see, that's why Jenny and I have such a strong connection. It's because we are connected," he said finishing.

"Humphrey," Kate said trying to think of what she could say, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was jealous of your own sister." Humphrey stared at her like he wasn't happy with what she was apologizing for. Kate knew exactly what he wanted her to say. "And I'm sorry for not trusting you. I will never doubt you again," Kate promised. She then embraced the wolf that looked even more miserable than he did when he was half burned to hell.

Humphrey returned the embrace, "Kate, it's alright. I was never mad at you. I was just a little disappointed that you would doubt me with something like this. But let's completely forget about it. I hate it when I'm right."

Before Kate broke the embrace she said, "Humphrey, I just want you to know that I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens to you, or me," she said releasing the embrace.

Humphrey looked out the caves entrance. The sun was starting to set. "Well I'll have the family reunion tomorrow morning. I just hope she'll get better."

Kate nodded and went to the edge of the cave to lie down. Humphrey followed her and laid down next to her.

There was one thing that Humphrey hadn't told Kate about after his burns started to heel as much as they would heel. Every now and then there would be some random pain that would occur all over his right side. It's wasn't pain exactly but it was a feeling that felt like acid was being poured into his burns. He was able to take it but he didn't know if it would ever get any better.

Humphrey went to bed almost immediately after he laid down. Kate stayed up for a while longer. She didn't know if Humphrey had even thought about her mother anymore but she knew that she could very much still be alive, but where was she and why did she leave?

Humphrey woke up first, but Kate woke up at almost the same time he did. She hardly got any sleep at all, but she got up anyways. "Hey, Humphrey," she paused to make sure he was paying attention, "Have you thought about your mother at all? About looking for her?" she asked him.

Humphrey had a sad look on his face for some reason, "Well of course, but I haven't gone looking for her if that's what you're asking. But my sister never found her so I guess it was probably for the best that I didn't go searching for her."

"Your sister went looking for her?" Kate asked curiously.

"Yes, it's another reason for why my sister left. She went to go look for her. Didn't I tell you that?" Humphrey thought for awhile not believing he didn't tell her.

"No, you didn't say anything ells about Jenny."

"Well, that's another reason why she left," Humphrey paused for awhile, "She still has a chance to see her mother, while I have no chance of seeing my father again."

"Well I'm sorry about that, but let's go talk to your sister. See if she found anything relating to your mother," Kate said hopefully. This wasn't just Humphrey's mother anymore. This was her mother too now.

"Ya, maybe she had a lead," he said a little doubtfully. They both got up and started heading towards Kate and Humphreys real cave that Jenny and Doctor Eagle where sleeping in.

Dr. Eagle and had slept next to Jenny all night. Jenny had had serious pains in her legs about every two hours, but Dr. Eagle would quickly put medicine on her leg and she would fall back to sleep in no time, but she hadn't gotten up in about 3 hours so the doctor thought that she was finally better.

Jenny woke up after the sun started hitting her face. Dr. Eagle had been awake some time ago but decided to keep a hold of Jenny. She blushed a little when she woke up to the doctor embracing her, but the redness quickly went away when Kate and Humphrey were at the entrance of the cave.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Humphrey said when he saw the two together, "we didn't mean to interrupt," he said as he and Kate started heading out.

"No, wait it's fine, the doctor was just keeping me comfortable," she said blushing a little when she couldn't think of anything ells to say. She quickly shook it off, again, and asked Humphrey what they needed.

"Well I wanted to ask if you found anything leading to our mother."

Jenny's face immediately fell. "Oh, Humphrey," she paused trying to fight back the urge to run away again, "I'm so sorry, but I haven't found anything, anything at all about our mother. It's like she vanished off the face of the earth," she said finishing.

"It's ok, I just wish she would have given us a sign."

Kate suddenly spoke up, "Hey, what if your day left a sign. I mean he could have put other thing on the statue you made, couldn't he have?" she asked looking around.

Jenny thought about it for awhile, "Oh my gosh! Maybe he did!" she said getting excited.

"What? How can you tell?" Humphrey asked getting excited too.

"Well, at the speed and the amount of time he was putting in he should have finished earlier that when he did."

"This is great," Kate said, "now we just need to look for anything ells on the statue that he made.

"And it's still in the same place," Humphrey said heading towards the door.

"Wait," Jenny asked, "you kept my cave hidden all this time?"

"Well, ya," Humphrey said as he was heading towards the door, "I didn't want some strange wolf getting to live in your cave, so I sealed it up and everything in side."

"I love you Humphrey," Jenny told her brother as she embraced him in a hug. She tried to walk but she stumbled and almost fell, but the doctor caught her.

"I'd take it easy on that leg for now, but walking should help you get used to it. I'll just stay next to you, just in case," he said walking on her right side.

Humphrey and Kate smiled at the two. They knew exactly what was going on. "Ok, let's get going Humphrey," said gesturing to the exit.

The cave was blended in so perfectly with the mountain that no one could ever find it, unless they already knew where it was. Humphrey opened up the entrance, knowing where all the week spots were, and then gestured for them to come in. It was exactly as Jenny had left it. Not a single pebble out of place.

Jenny and Humphrey walked right up to the statue where Jenny had found their names on the eyes. Kate and Dr. Eagle just followed close by to them. They all started looking around it, trying to find anything out of place. They couldn't find anything.

"What if it's also close to the eyes?" Jenny said getting up. Dr. Eagle got next to her just in case her leg gave away. Jenny looked really close, all around her head but found nothing either. "Darn it," she said lightly hitting the side of her eye. When she hit it, the top of her head started to move. She let go and her whole forehead fell down.

"Whoa, are you ok?" the doctor asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," she paused and looked at what used to be her forehead, "But I think we finally found a lead."

"What," Humphrey said getting excited again, "what is it?"

"It looks like a map," she paused as she examined it a little more, "but it doesn't end at an x like most maps do. This one ends at a weird symbol," she said getting down so the others could see.

She was right. The map lead to a location about one day away, but it didn't end on an x. It ended on a symbol that looked like **ζ****.**

"I don't get it. If he knew where she went, why didn't he follow her?" Humphrey asked after he studied the map for about a minute.

Kate got up next. She had a really good memory so she would most likely lead them to whatever place the map pointed to. "Hey, there's also something ells written at the bottom of the map."

"What does it say?" Dr. Eagle asked.

"It just has a bunch of dates, and the next closest one is July 2nd."

"That weird," Jenny said thinking for awhile, "Do they follow a pattern?"

"It looks like every date is 24 days after the other," Kate said still examining it.

"24 days," Humphrey said thinking to himself, "I wonder what that means."

"Well," Kate said getting back down, "all I know is that July 2nd is Two days after Lilly's wedding, so we can leave the day after, and get there early on July 2nd to see what happened to your mother."

"I hope," Humphrey said silently. 'This is the only lead, my mother has to be there,' he thought to himself.

"Alright, so we have two days to pack, one day for a wedding and one day to travel. And all four of us are going," Kate said in her Alpha voice that Humphrey loved.

Dr. Eagle perked up, "Um, why am I going?" he asked.

"Well in case Jenny's leg starts to hurt again," Kate told the Doctor who looked slightly surprised that he was going to go with this group to find their mother.

"Ok," the doctor said plain and simply, not wanting to argue with and Alpha.

The next two days Kate, Humphrey, Jenny, and Dr. Eagle got their supplies ready, knowing that they would have hardly anytime at all on the day of the wedding.

Jenny's leg still hurt, but only when she put too much pressure on it, and at random times when she was walking or sleeping. Jenny slept in her cave, now that she could, and Kate and Humphrey went back to their real cave. The doctor still kept Jenny company every day, but he went back to his cave at night.

Jenny still missed the doctor at night even though she was sleeping. She liked the warm embrace the doctor gave her the night he slept with her, but she couldn't ask him to sleep with him. That would just sound weird.

Dr. Eagle liked hanging out with Jenny everyday, but he missed the warmth she gave off when he embraced her at night. It felt like heaven to him. He was sure that he loved her now, but he didn't know if it was too soon for him to ask her if she liked him. 'I mean come on, we just met,' he thought to himself.

Kate, Humphrey, Jenny, and the doctor had been talking about their journey to come. They also started packing everything they needed to survive for 3 days. They were pretty sure that they wouldn't be gone for anymore than that. A day to get there and a day to get back. They would leave the very next morning after Lilly's' wedding to give them enough time to get there.

Garth and Lilly's wedding was held at the exact same place that Kate and Humphrey had their wedding. It was really the only place that anyone could have a wedding. The ritual went exactly the way it was supposed to with the acceptance of their scents, the nibble on the ears, and the rubbing of the noses.

After the wedding there was the usual party and an extra after party. Kate and Humphrey hung out with each other for most of it, but there were times when Kate and Lilly talked so Humphrey decided to talk with Garth, plus he was going to tell him that he, Kate, Jenny, and Dr. Eagle were going to go look for his and Jennie's mother. Humphrey still didn't like Garth that much but if it made his mates' sister happy, then he was happy.

"Some wedding hu?" Humphrey asked starting a conversation with Garth.

"Oh, hey Humphrey. Never thought you'd be the one to congratulate me," he said turning to his new 'brother.'

"Ya, well we are complete opposites. You're an Alpha, I'm an Omega. You're buff, I'm skinny. I'm fun, you're, never mind," he said quickly realizing what he was about to say.

Garth chuckled a little, "Now I know why I hated you. But anyways, it sounded like you had something to say when you started talking."

"Oh ya, I just wanted to say that Kate, Jenny, Dr. Eagle, and I are going to be away for a couple of days. Just make sure you tell Lilly so she doesn't worry about her sister."

"Ok, sure," he paused thinking for a moment, "Is Jenny that new wolf that I've herd nothing about?" he asked Humphrey remembering that there was a wolf that showed up a couple of days ago, and not remembering any wolf being named Jenny, he made the assumption that this was the mysterious new wolf.

"Ya, Jenny is my sister," Humphrey said slowly.

Garth looked at the wolf confused, "You have a sister?" he asked a little bit surprised at what Humphrey had said.

"Yes, I do. She went looking for our mother awhile ago, that's why you haven't herd about her."

"So, are you guys going to look for your mother or what?"

"Actually ya," Humphrey said at the cleverness of this wolf. Maybe he wasn't just a showoff. "We found this map that our father left after he died that leads to a place not far from here, so we're going there to figure out what happened to our mother."

"Wow, pretty," Garth thought for a moment trying not to say anything that would insult Humphrey, "crazy," he finally said.

"Ya," Humphrey paused for a long time before he finally said, "Well, we'll be leaving in the morning, so just tell Lilly for us ok," he said as he saw Kate walking towards them. Humphrey started walking to her.

"I'm sorry," Garth said quickly before Kate was in ear shot.

Humphrey turned around confused, "For what?"

"For being mean to you when we first met and for not getting to know you better after you married Kate."

Kate was right next to him now, "Are you ready to go? We have to get our sleep for tomorrow," Kate said unaware of what Humphrey and Garth were talking about.

Garth turned around and started walking towards Lilly. "Thank you," Humphrey said just loud enough for Garth to hear. Garth turned around and smiled before he continued walking towards his mate.

"Whoa, you and Garth are friends now?" Kate asked amazed.

"I guess so, I mean we are brothers now."

"I like the sound of that, but we need to get to sleep if we want to wake up early tomorrow," she said as she walked towards their cave.

"Are Jenny and the doctor already at their caves?" he asked not seeing them anywhere.

"Ya, they left awhile ago."

When they got to their cave they immediately went to sleep. The only problem was that Humphrey's side had been getting worse and worse. The pains were more frequent and more intense but he didn't want to say anything that would stop them from finding their mother.

The next morning, as soon as the sun was shinning through their cave Kate and Humphrey got their supplies and headed towards Jennies cave. Dr. Eagle was all ready their. Apparently jenny asked him to sleep with him since his cave was on the other side of Jasper park and they where going to get together in the morning anyways.

They started walked all day with no trouble at all. Kate memorized the map and knew exactly where they had to go. They where extremely close when it got dark, not 20 minutes away, but it was to dark to go any farther so they just laid down and fell asleep. Since they didn't have anything to keep them warm Humphrey hugged Kate and Dr. Eagle hugged Jenny.

Right when the sun showed its first rays of light they got up and walked to the location that that map showed them. After about fifteen minutes of walking fast they found a cave.

"Well, I don't think she's in there but I'm sire that this will give us a clue to where she is," the doctor said.

They walked in, but what they saw was not something that would lead them to their mother. There was a table written on the wall that looked like:

**Αα Alpha**

**Ββ Beta**

**Γγ Gamma**

**Δδ Delta**

**Εε Epsilon**

**Ζζ Zeta**

**Ηη Eta**

**Θθ Theta**

**Ιι Iota**

**Κκ Kappa**

**Λλ Lambda**

**Μμ Mu**

**Νν Nu**

**Ξξ Xi**

**Οο Omnicron**

**Ππ Pi**

**Ρρ Rho**

**Σσς Sigma**

**Ττ Tau**

**Υυ Upsilon**

**Φφ Phi**

**Χχ Chi**

**Ψψ Psi**

**Ωω Omega**

With the one that said Zeta sticking out a little more than the others.

Humphrey looked at it confused, "What do you think it means?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that that symbol was on the ending of the map," Kate said pointing to the block that said Zeta, "And it's sticking out slightly more than any other block," she finished walking up to it.

She was about to touch it when Humphrey stopped her. "I can risk your life. What if it's a booby-trap?"

"Well," Jenny said limping up, "there's only one way to find out," she said as she was about to touch it herself.

"No Jenny, I'll do it. You don't deserve to take the risk."

"Humphrey, I've been looking for our mother for weeks. If anyone gets to take this risk it's me," she said as she gently pushed the stone in.

The cave's entrance immediately closed. They just heard a loud THUNK and all of the lights went out, except for the blue light emanating from their right. They turned their heads to the source of the light that shouldn't even have been there, and saw a vortex that glowed blue.

They all just stared at it in disbelief. "Oh, my…" Jenny was cut off as the four wolves were sucked into the vortex. They all screamed when they went into it, and continued to scream as they where sent every witch way they could go in a vortex. The light kept changing from blue to orange to yellow, until they all hit a wall at the end of a corner of the cave they where in.

Light came through as they heard the cave's entrance open.

"What the hell was that!' Dr. Eagle yelled.

"Uhhhh, I don't know," Humphrey answered. He hit his head which made the room spin, a lot, "but why did it take us back to th same exact place?"

"I don't know it doesn't make any sense," Kate said as she got to her feet.

Jenny wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying. Even though the pain in her leg was excruciating right now since she landed on it, she noticed that there was a big change on the table of symbols. The table now read:

**Ζζ Zeta**

**Ηη Eta**

**Θθ Theta**

**Ιι Iota**

**Κκ Kappa**

**Λλ Lambda**

**Μμ Mu**

**Νν Nu**

**Ξξ Xi**

**Οο Omnicron**

**Ππ Pi**

**Ρρ Rho**

**Σσς Sigma**

**Ττ Tau**

**Υυ Upsilon**

**Φφ Phi**

**Χχ Chi**

**Ψψ Psi**

**Ωω Omega**

**Αα Alpha**

**Ββ Beta**

**Γγ Gamma**

**Δδ Delta**

**Εε Epsilon**

"Hey guys, look," she said pointing to the table.

"Oh my gosh! They have shifted!" Dr. Eagle said.

"That's not possible!" Kate said staring at the symbols, making sure she was looking at them correctly.

**Finally up! I finally have enough time to type now. I've wanted to update this story for like a month, but I just didn't have the time. Please review because any review, both good and bad, means that you read it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Mother Board

**Hey guys I didn't get a chance to look at the table I put up on chapter 7 after I put it on fanfiction. The whole table was completely random. I just fixed it and now it's in the right order. Check it out so you understand the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't know why I would have ever written a story for a movie that hardly anybody watched, but for some reason people write a lot about it, so here I am.

Chapter 8 _**M**_other Board

The table had shifted up 6 units. Now day one was Zeta but the wall didn't have any block sticking out slightly like it was when they where home.

"What the heck!" Humphrey yelled at the wall. "Now we're stuck here!"

"What!" Jenny said limping up to him, "How! Can't we just click Alpha and go home?" she said looking at the wall and panicking.

Doctor Eagle spoke up while looking at the wall too, "We are not going to get home anytime soon," he said shaking his head.

"Don't be stupid!" Humphrey yelled enraged at what the doctor was saying. Kate and Jenny looked at Humphrey with shock. He had never been this mad before. And Kate couldn't remember the last time Humphrey yelled.

The doctor just got mad, "Don't you dare call me stupid! I'm the one who can figure most of this out. You are too scared to look at the facts."

"Then what are the facts! Hu? Since you're the smart one that knows everything."

"Look," the doctor said calming down, "according to the calendar it was day six when we left, I'm guessing Alpha, whatever that is, so he in Zeta, as I take it, it must be day six also, which means it's," he stopped to look at the wall and started counting down, "Lambda here."

Humphrey had also calmed down. Even though it seemed strange that Dr. Eagle knew so much about where they where, and wasn't freaking out, he was right. They would have to wait a whole 14 days to get home. "Ok, well tell us why the vortex closed."

The doctor hesitated but still said, "Well, the vortex could use a lot of power, so maybe it's recharging or something?" he said in a question like manner.

Kate walked up to Humphrey, "Hey, I think your mother has traveled from our place to this place," Humphrey looked at her, not understanding where she was going with this, "so maybe, she can tell us what's going on."

"You're right. He said looking at Jenny who was walking towards the doctor. "If we find our mom we can get back to our place." Humphrey paused for awhile. Everybody knew what they had to do. But nobody was brave enough to walk outside. "I'll go out fist," he finally said after what seemed like hours.

He went to the opening of the cave witch made him walk right and then left to get outside. Humphrey stopped as soon as he saw what the forest looked like. He was in a state of shock, which didn't let him say anything either.

After about a minute the three called out to him, "Humphrey, what's out there?"

"Co…" he couldn't finish.

"Is it safe?" the doctor asked.

"I… I think so," he said as his voice cracked when he said 'think'.

They all waked out with Dr. Eagle in front and Jenny in the back. They all gasped when they saw the park in front of them. It looked exactly like Jasper Park, except there were strips of light everywhere. There were dark green lights on the trees the wolves had strange suits that where black and also had lights on them.

They had four different colors from what they could see. Most wolves had blue lines on there suits, but there where a lot that had green lines also. It seemed like orange was the next most used color and white lines the least used since they only saw one wolf with them.

"What the hell is this?" Humphrey said getting everyone's attention. Humphrey hardly ever cussed but after being taken to a strange place from home can really make anyone say anything.

"Let's find out," the doctor said walking forward towards the park. The park was a long walk away. Not because it was far away, but because they where high up. When they got down they saw a signs that said, 'Danger Keep Out.'

What they didn't see was a male wolf with a suit that had yellow lines on it. He was standing at a ledge of a mountain that was right next to the mountain that they where on. He just looked at them, smiled, and walked away.

When they finally got to the populated part of the park where every single wolf looked at them and started talking about them. They could here the same word being said in every conversation, 'foreigners.'

"Well at least they aren't doing anything to us," Jenny said trying to keep up with the three wolves. "We should ask someone if they know where our mother is."

"Ya, if she has the same mane here," Humphrey said walking up to two wolves that had their backs to him. "Excuse me; do you know a wolf named Rebecca Weathers?"

The wolf on Humphrey's right side started to turn around wile he was saying, "About half a kilometer in that… WOE." He said with his eyes getting wide, "What happened to you?" he said trying not to stare. The wolf next to him also turned around and stared at Humphrey also.

Humphrey couldn't believe what he was seeing. These two wolves had suits on that had green light lines on them, but what was even freakier was that they looked exactly the same as Salty and Shakey. They even sounded like them.

"Are you ok?" Shakey asked the half burnt wolf when he didn't say anything for a while.

"Uuummm, wha… what exactly are your names?" Humphrey asked at the two wolves that where looking at him like he was crazy.

"Um, my name is Shakey," the tall one said.

"And I'm Salty," the smaller wolf said.

Humphrey couldn't think of anything ells to say except, "Where's Mooch?" he said as he looked around.

"Who?" they both said in unison.

"You know, Mooch, our best friend. Big, light tan and white," they just stared at him. "Ok, this is the craziest day of my life. So which direction is the wolf I asked you about?"

"That way," Salty said pointing towards a cave a slight distance away.

"Thank you, and sorry, I must have mistaken you for two other wolves," Humphrey said turning around heading towards Kate, Jenny, and the doctor.

"Hey, did they know?" Jenny asked.

"Ya," Humphrey said looking disappointed.

"Humphrey, what happened?" Kate asked.

"I honestly don't know. Let's just find our mother and let's go home," he said walking in the direction that Salty and Shakey pointed at.

"Humphrey, tell me what happened," Kate said.

"Nothing, I just need to understand what's going on."

After about 20 minutes of walking they got to the cave. It had white light lines around the entrance and through the interior. There was a wolf with a suit that had Yellow lines on it. She was working on some type of screen, hitting some type of buttons.

"Um, excuse me," Humphrey asked hesitantly.

"What the, what do you wan…" she stopped talking when she saw Humphrey at the entrance of her cave. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" she asked getting up and walking towards a door. She opened it and took out a small tube of cream in her mouth. She walked up to Humphrey and was about to start putting some of it on him.

"Whoa," he said backing up. "What is that?"

"It's burn cream. It fixes any burn in the world."

"What!' Humphrey said looking at Dr. Eagle. "Why didn't you give me something like that?"

"Cause it doesn't exist in our world," he said looking at Humphrey.

"What do you mean our world?"

"What? You guys came from another world?" she asked getting a closer look at the three wolves that where standing in front of her. She studied Humphrey for along time before she realized who he was. "Humphrey!" she said embracing him.

"Mom?" he asked since he wasn't sure this was his mother.

"Yes, it's me, and is that Jennifer?" she asked looking at her daughter.

"Mom!" Jenny said as she hugged her mom also.

"How did you guys get here? Ahh I told your father never to tell you about these worlds. You must be Kate right," she said looking at her, "You're still as beautiful as you were when you where younger."

"Um, thank you," she hesitantly said, "mom."

"No way! You and Humphrey?"

"Ya, it took a lot but we made it together."

"And who's this? Is this Jennifer's boyfriend?"

"Um sorta," Dr. Eagle said blushing as Jenny Blushed too."

"So," Rebecca started to say, "why didn't your father come?

"Um, our father is dead," Humphrey said sadly, "and I never even got to meat him."

"Oh, not again," she said looking down, "I knew I should have checked."

"What? I don't understand all of this," Humphrey said trying to put all of the pieces together, but they just wouldn't fit.

Jenny said, "What do you mean again?"

Rebecca knew she had to tell them. She was trying to kid it from them, but it was fait that had brought them here. "Ok, don't freak out, but there are 24 parallel worlds, that we can access anyways, as far as we know. And you guys are in the Zeta world. Each world is completely different from one another. But it has the same people in every world, but each world tells a different story, like what it would have been like if you had never been born or if you would have died, or if wolves became the dominant species. In this world, wolves are the most intelligent species. We created all of this, and we tell each others class by the light on our suits.

Blue is average class, nothing special, just normal wolves, witch is the most used suit. Average class wolves make up about 54% of the population. Green light on a wolf means that they don't even try, they just like having fun and hanging around. I don't see anything bad in that but most wolves do. They make up about 21% of the population. Orange is a higher class they have skills in some special way. They are either smart or great athletes, something like that. They make up about 18% of the population. If someone has white lines, that means that they where born to be a leader. They can think their way out of anything and never quit. They make up about 6% of the population, they are very rare. But the rarest one of all is yellow lines. If they have those that mean's that they are special. That's all I can tell you about that cause there are hardly any yellow lined wolves, but they are extremely special.

"Oh, my gosh this is too much to take in," Humphrey said lying down.

The doctor asked the first question, "How do you tell who gets what class?"

"You put on a suit and it automatically hooks up to your emotions, your brain, and everything that defines you. I have four extras actually, and you're going to have to put them on because if you don't have a suit it means you are um, naked," she said blushing a little bit.

"So we where walking around outside naked?" Kate asked slightly ashamed.

"Ya, but don't worry, they probably just thought you where foreigners, some don't were the suit."

"Humphrey couldn't wrap his mind around all of this. They were in a parallel world and Kate was embarrassed about walking around without a suit that lights up while Dr. Eagle wanted to know how it works. What was wrong with them? Jenny just seamed happy that she finally got to see her mother. Rebecca walked over to Humphrey again and started putting the cream on him. This time he didn't pull away because he knew it would cure him.

Almost instantly his skin started to heal it self. After about two minutes his skin wasn't burnt anymore, but he hadn't grown hair witch made him blush at the fact that he was half naked.

She then went to the closet again and grabbed some hair growth cream. His hair grew to the exact same color it was supposed to be and he looked like the old Humphrey again. Kate couldn't help but cry. She finally got her old Humphrey again. Humphrey couldn't help but smile and thank his mom. "You have no idea what I went through for the past couple of days. The pain, the feeling, things people said about me," then he couldn't help but cry also.

Rebecca also noticed that Jennifer was limping so she gave her some tissue healing factor. In no time at all she was able to walk normally again. "Oh my gosh. How come we don't have this stuff?" she asked moving her leg around.

"You guys aren't as advanced as we are," her mother said. "We have extremely advanced computers that show us anything we want, but some one has to keep track of everything that goes on in the system. That's where I come in."

"And have you traveled to other worlds besides Alpha and Zeta?" Dr. Eagle asked.

"Yes I have actually. I have traveled to every single world. Some are ok, but some are horrible. A lot of people dead in some worlds, but I mad it out alive," she said this last thing like it wasn't true.

"You said that we all live in the different worlds or we never existed, or we died right?" Humphrey asked his mother.

"Yes, I can make a table that shows you who lives on each world, who died, and who never existed," she said as she walked to her computer and started typing. "Now there is one thing that always happens in each world. Since there are 24 worlds it splits them up evenly. Which means each of us only existed in half of them, so there are or where 12 Humphreys or whatever wolf," she said as a table showed up. "I just type in whatever names you want me to and it will tell us what worlds they are or were in."

"Ok well put our names and put Lilly, Garth, Winston, Eve, Mooch, Shakey, and Salty. Is that it?" Humphrey asked his group.

"What about Marcel and Paddy?" Kate asked.

"No, they're in Texas right now so it wouldn't make a difference," Humphrey told Kate.

"Hey, what about you and our dad?" Jenny asked her mother.

"Um sure, but I'm not going with you," she said typing in the names. A graph came out with all 14 wolves. She printed it out and put it on a table. "In this world Salty, Shakey, Tony, Me, Winston, and Eve are alive, while Dr. Eagle is dead. So I wouldn't call too much attention to yourself."

Humphrey looked at the table and gasped. "Mom, you're the only one alive. And dad's only alive in five worlds. What happened?"

"Let's not talk about it right now. Do you want to see what this world is like?"

They decided to take her up on her offer, only because they weren't going to see her again, but she wouldn't tell them why.

They started to suit up, and Humphrey predicted that Kate would get either orange or white, and he was right. She got orange. Jenny put hers on next and she got blue, she looked a little disappointed but she just shook it off. Humphrey put his on next and everybody was shocked to see that he got white.

"Whoa, you see Humphrey, you're more than just a silly Omega," she said embracing him.

Dr. Eagle put his on last, he was the least enthusiastic of them all but he had to where it if he wanted to go check out the world with them. He put it on, but it took along time for the light to come on, but after about 15 seconds a yellow light came on.

**Dang I was going to put more into this chapter but then I probably wouldn't have anything to put up for chapter 9 _Either the Doctor, or a Fraud._ I was also going to put up all of the graph that showed who's alive, who's dead, and who never existed. I would like to thank _humphreyandkate together _for letting me use the last name he used for Humphrey in When Love Is Your Only Motivation. I would also like to welcome _jrpeweed245_ to fanfiction. Keep those reviews coming.**


	9. Chapter 9 Either a Doctor, or a Fraud

**Hey, it's me again. I hadn't realized that I'm already almost at Chapter 11. My next three chapters will be longer than my other chapters, cause Humphrey and Kate still need to get home, and how else are they going to get home except by going to more worlds. What is Rebecca hiding? Who is this Doctor Eagle? What are the wolves going to do to get home? Stay tuned.**

Chapter 9 **_E_**ither a Doctor, or a Fraud

The doctor sighed. He seemed shameful. Kate was the first one to speak up, "Oh, my gosh! Doctor, you're special."

"Ya, I know," he said.

Humphrey spoke up next, "How would you know?" he asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh, umm," the doctor tried to think of something to say, "well I can see that I have yellow, which must mean that I'm special," he finally said.

"Seriously, that's the best you can come up with?" Humphrey said starting to think a little differently towards this doctor.

"Doctor," Jenny spoke up, "what's going on? It seams like you've been here before. You can tell us," she said with here sweet angle like voice that the doctor couldn't say no to.

After about a minute of waiting, he finally started talking, "I'm a Traveler," he said plain and simply.

Everybody just looked at him confused, except for Rebecca. She looked shocked. "You're a traveler also?" she asked.

"Yes, but I did something's that I shouldn't have done. Another Traveler found me and started chasing me down. I had to go into hiding and I had to keep changing my name, but I have been a doctor in every single world. The Traveler could be anywhere so I swore that I would never use my real name ever again."

"So, do we just call you the Doctor?" Rebecca asked not being blown away by any of this.

"Yes, that would be fine," he said looking at her. "Now I want to know something about you."

"Yes?" Rebecca asked a little surprised.

"Why aren't you traveling anymore? You are obviously a Traveler, but you have obviously lived here for awhile. What happened to you?"

"Well, after Jenny and Humphrey where born, I had to stay in the Alpha world till they got old enough to live on their own. I told Anteros (the father) about my life, and he couldn't live with that. E took Jenny and I took Humphrey. Once they where old enough I left to the Zeta world. I had caused so much trouble over the years that I decided to stay in this world now. This world has anything and everything I need to keep track of whatever I needed, but after what I had done to Anteros in the Alpha world I couldn't even think of what he would do, so I never monitored him. Apparently he still loved me. They always love me."

"EXCUSE ME!" Kate yelled out which snapped Jenny and Humphrey out of their trance. The Doctor and Rebecca turned to look at her. "What exactly is a Traveler?"

"It's a wolf that travels to one world," Rebecca started saying, "studies it, and then moves onto the next one. They study it and bring back information. There are several worlds that do that. When they first figured out that there are holes to other worlds they start traveling and learned about different circumstances. The worlds that do this are Delta, Zeta, and Omnicron. They are the only ones who have Travelers. But of course there has to be a time where one Traveler meets another.

That's how we found out about the other Travelers. We don't do anything about each other, but we keep track of what we all do. But the number one rule we keep is not to interfere with each others fate. That's what happened to me. I saw myself in every single world, and now I'm dead in all of them. I also met Anteros in almost every single world. That's why he's dead in your world. He loved me too much. I met him in every single world except Omega, Omnicron, Mu, and Epsilon.

The only world that I met him and he lived was Eta, but that's because he was already married and I didn't tell him about my life. Of course in some worlds he was already dead, but 5 of them killed themselves or died because of me," Rebecca started crying. Nobody knew what to do, "but the worse part was that I kept looking for him. I love him also. But no matter what I do, he always died when he meets me."

Humphrey, Jenny, and Kate where having trouble soaking all of this in. The Doctor wasn't showing any reaction to this. It seamed like he was thinking. "Ok, I'm not getting most of this, and I hope I don't ever have to, but we need to get back home before people start worrying about us. How do we use the void?" Humphrey asked after he gave up trying to put everything together.

Rebecca stopped crying for the most part and said, "It generates a large amount of power, which causes it to close for 12 hours after it's been used. But if you travel between the worlds you can make it back to your world 2 days after you left."

"How is that possible?" Jenny asked.

This time the Doctor spoke, "Well the days don't correspond when you travel into another world. Like when we got here, we left on day 6 which was Zeta in our world, because Alpha is day one. Well day one here is Zeta which means that day 6 here is Lambda."

"I don't understand, how this is going to get us home?" Kate asked when she couldn't understand what the Doctor was saying.

"If we travel to the next world which would be Lambda we would have to wait another 12 hours which would make it day 7 which would be Rho. We travel to the next world which would be Psi wait another 12 hours which would make it day 8. Dam it, it won't work that way, cause we have to get back to Alpha. If we leave tomorrow we would go to Mu wait 12 hours go to the next world," the Doctor thought for a couple of seconds, "which would be Sigma, wait another 12 hours which would make it day 8 which would mean that in Sigma it would be Alpha and we are back home 2 days after we left."

Humphrey's, Jenny's, and Kate's minds were like scrambled eggs right now. Rebecca noticed this and just said plain and simply, "Basically you guys are going to travel to two other worlds and then get home 2 days after you guys left."

"Ok, so we have a whole day here before we leave right?" Kate said just giving up and going with what she understood.

"Ya, we can hang around get to know each other a little better," Rebecca told her kids.

"Ya, I guess," Humphrey said putting away the whole world and day traveling whatever. "Let me just look at the map so we can see who's alive in the next two worlds," he said as he walked towards the table that had the table. He looked for Mu, and the wolves that where alive in that world: Shakey, Humphrey, Lilly, Anteros, and Winston. The wolves that were dead are Jenny, Rebecca, and Eve. In the Sigma world the only two people that where born were Kate and Winston, but Winston was dead which means that Kate was the only person that was alive.

Kate was also looking at the table, but she was looking at something else. "Humphrey," he looked up, "the only world that has both of us in it is Alpha."

Humphrey looked at the table and looked for their names in every world. She was right.

They had lived in every world except this one, "Wow, it's like the universe didn't want us to be together."

"But fait did," Kate said to him as she licked his muzzle.

Humphrey smiled. It was amazing to think he could still smile after all of this world travel crap. "Well, let's go see this world," he said walking towards the exit. "Maybe we can go meet Kat's parents."

"Guys remember, this is a parallel world. I've met your parents in your world and I have met them in this world. They look the same but they don't act the same. Well Winston acts the same but Eve doesn't."

"Wait what do you mean they look the same?" Kate asked curiously. "Don't we all look the same in every world?"

"Well no. In most worlds you do, but in some since Winston married someone else or since Eve married someone else you look different."

"Ok, but in this world they married each other, but they never had kids, so me and Lilly were never born."

"Ya, but don't tell them anything about yourselves, or at least not the truth. The only people that know about the hole in the void are the special teams that found them first. We keep it in secret. That's why I stopped traveling. They will never figure out that I've told people if I never tell them what I've done. They trusted us, but sooner or later they would have found out if I kept doing what I was doing. I just couldn't resist the temptation."

"Let's go. I haven't been to this world in a long time, or any world as a mater of fact," the Doctor told them as he headed out.

"Ya, I think I've had enough about all this world travel nonsense," Humphrey said as he followed the Doctor outside.

Everybody else walked out too. The park was amazing. The line lights were everywhere. Every wolf everywhere had a suit with different colors. They didn't see anybody else with a yellow lined suit. The first person they found was Tony. He looked exactly the same, but he had been Winston's oldest friend since they fist met each other. He was wearing an orange suit just like Kate's, except the lines where in different places, just like everybody else's were.

"So, you've never had any problems with Winston?" Kate asked continuing their conversation.

"Well, we've fought like all friends do, but we have never stopped being friends. Ever since my father's oldest son and Winston's older sister got married and brought the pacts together, we've been the best of friends. Why are you asking me so many questions about me and him? Are you related to him? You look like you could be his daughter."

"Ya, I get that a lot," she said smiling.

"Well thank you for your time, but we have to go meet up with Kate's parents," Humphrey said as he, Rebecca, and Kate started walking towards Winston and Eve's cave.

Jenny had asked the Doctor to show her around the world. The Doctor agreed and thought of the best place to ask her to be his mate. There was a ledge on one of the mountains that they could sit on and watch the sun set. Even thought they still had several hours they decided to lay down and watch the clouds.

Kate and Humphrey really wanted to talk to Winston and Eve, and Rebecca was the only one who could show them were everything was. They finally got to their cave, but the only one who was in there was Winston. He was wearing a suit with white lines. This didn't surprise either of them. He heard them walk in and just said, "If my wife made you mad she'll be back in 45 minutes." He turned around and looked at them curiously. "Who are you guys? I've never seen you here before."

Then he saw Rebecca come out from behind them, "It's ok, they're with me. They're visiting from," she paused trying to think of something, "a place very far away from here."

"Hm, I did hear about a couple of wolves that showed up in the park naked."

Kate and Humphrey blushed slightly, "Ya, that was them," Rebecca said, "They aren't used to wearing anything."

"So," he said walking up to them, "what do you guys need?"

"We just wanted to talk," Kate said, "We are friends of Tony."

"Ah Tony," he said smiling, "Are you his niece or something?"

"Ah, no. We recently met, not that long ago, and he said you are his best friend in the whole world."

"Ya, after our parent united the pacts we became the best of friends, mostly because we became brothers in law, but we had always had a special connection."

"So, you're the leader of the pact?" Humphrey asked.

"Yup, well some of it. The pack was too huge to have only one leader, so me and Tony are the leaders."

Humphrey, Kate, and Winston talked until Eve got there. She had an orange lined suit just like Kate's but, of course, the lines where in different places. "Oh, you have guests. If I said something to make you mad then I'm sorry but one apology is all you're getting."

"Wow, she has never apologized to anyone on our world. That settles it. We are in a parallel world," Kate joked around.

"What?" Eve heard some of what they had said, but didn't understand what the heck they where talking about.

"Oh sorry, they aren't from here, so if they say something that you don't understand it's because words have different meaning where they are from."

"Ok, well not to be rude, but what are you guys doing here?" Eve asked.

"They are friends of Tony. They where just telling me about themselves," Winston told his wife.

"Eh, I'm not a big fan of back stories," Eve said.

"Well at least she has that in common with our Eve," Kate whispered to Humphrey. Humphrey smirked.

"Eve, be nice. They where just telling me the story of how they got here. Apparently they where sent to Idaho and they heard about this place and decided to take a train here."

"Hm, so are you guys going to stay here or…" Eve said.

"Oh, no we are going to be leaving in the morning," Humphrey told both of them.

"Oh, are you sure? We have plenty of room for another couple of wolves," Winston said a little disappointed.

"No we have a family where we're from and they will probably be worried sick about us if we're not back soon," Kate said also slightly disappointed, but she had her own family back home. Plus this world didn't have her sister. She couldn't live without Lilly.

"Well, ok, but come visit soon," Winston said eagerly.

"Um, ya. If we ever get the chance we will totally visit you guys again," Kate said trying to lift up his spirit.

After she said that, they heard a beeping that was emanating from Eves wrist. She lifted her paw up to her mouth and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Eve," a girl wolfs voice came out of her wrist, "are you going to show up?"

"Oh ya, I forgot. I'll be there as soon as I can," she said as she walked out of her cave.

"Sorry, she hangs out with her friends way too much," Winston said.

"Oh," Kate couldn't help it. "Is that why you guys have never had kid's?"

Winston was a little bit shocked at this question, but he just answered, "Oh no not really. Eve never wanted to have kids because she thinks they'll be too much work."

Humphrey spoke up next, "Well, then who is going to become the next pack leaders?"

"Well, we decided that we would find someone else to become pack leaders. I mean it's really easy to find a leader with these suits," he said gesturing to himself. "Hey didn't you say that your father died and your mother mysteriously disappeared?"

"Um, ya, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you have the white lined suit, witch means you're a natural born leader."

"Oh, no I really need to get beck to my world," Humphrey realized what he had said and quickly corrected himself, "I mean my park. The park that we live in."

Winston looked at him confused, "Um, ok. Well if you ever change your mind feel free to come back and talk to me."

"Uh, I will defiantly keep that in mind."

Rebecca finally spoke up, "Humphrey, Kate we should really be leaving now."

"Will I see you tomorrow morning?" Winston asked hopefully.

"No, we have to leave extremely early," Kate said regretting not being able to spend more time with this father of hers, "But if we ever get the chance to come back we will."

"Ok, I'll see you soon," he said as he slightly waved at them when they walked away.

"Wow, so you like your fathers from two worlds. I haven't even met my father yet."

"Well didn't you say he was in the next world?"

Rebecca turned to look at them, "Um, the next world you're going to wont be the best place to meet your father."

"Why?" Humphrey asked curiously.

"He's the dictator of that world, and he thinks girls are useless, except to make more boys. That's why I never met him in that world."

"But Lilly was alive," Kate said shocked.

"Well he only gets rid of the girls that get in his way. Lilly must be smart and just laid low. I never did see her get close to Anteros when I was there. But don't judge your father by what he does in one world. He actually was a great guy."

"Can we save Lilly? What if we bring her to our world? Or at least, another world?"

"Well you could, but it would be very difficult to convince her that you can travel through different worlds, but I don't see any harm in it."

"It's ok Kate; we're going to save your sister," Humphrey paused, "from my dad. Sorry, this whole world's thing is making my mind explode."

"Ya, I take's some time to get used to," Rebecca said.

They hadn't realized that the sun was starting to set. "Well we'd better get home. The Doctor is probably about to propose to Jenny," Humphrey said.

"What!" Kate and Rebecca said at the same time.

"Ya, before the Doctor and Jenny left to see the world on their own, he asked me if it was ok to propose to Jenny, and I said that I was perfectly fine with that. He said that he would do it as the sun set. Which should be about now," as he as he looked at the sun.

"Well I guess we'll see when they get back to the cave," Kate said, happy for Humphrey's sister.

"He picked a good time to propose. This world looks beautiful at night," she said as she walked with Humphrey and Kate to her cave.

The Doctor saw that the Sun was starting to set and that the line lights where starting to shine bright. "Jenny, ever since I met you, I've had feelings towards you, and in my travels I have never met a more beautiful wolf than you." Jenny started blushing so hard that it showed through her skin. "I wanted to ask you, if you would become my mate?"

This caught Jenny off guard. She just met this Doctor but she knew that they connected from the moment that they met. This Doctor was also mysterious. He had traveled 24 worlds and then he just disappeared from his own team. But how could she say no to the most wonderful wolf in the world. She finally said, "Yes," and embraced him.

The Doctor embraced her back. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you too."

After about an hour they finally got back to the cave. "Dang, what took you guys so long?" Humphrey asked, pretty sure that he already knew the reason why.

"Oh you know, just getting to know each other," Jenny said smiling seductively towards the Doctor.

Rebecca cleared her throat, "I'm right here."

"Oh sorry, just got caught up in the moment," Jenny said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh well you guys had better get some sleep, you have a really long day tomorrow," Rebecca said.

**The next morning an hour before the sun had risen**

Humphrey, Kate, Jenny, the Doctor, and Rebecca where making their way up the mountain. Since there where lights everywhere it was easy for them to see there way up. They got to the top just as the sun was starting to come out.

"Well, I hope we'll see each other again soon," Rebecca said as she hugged Humphrey and then Jenny. She hugged Kate and told her to watch out for Humphrey for her.

"I will," she said hugging her too.

Then she hugged the Doctor at told him to be carful while traveling. "Make sure nobody notices you. If you're as special as I think you are then you could endanger everyone here."

"I know, but don't worry, if I don't use my real name, nobody should recognize me."

"Ok, I trust you with all of my heart," she said at last.

They all entered except for Rebecca, she just waved even though they didn't see her. They saw that the Mu brick was sticking out slightly just like the Zeta brick was when they pressed it. They pressed this one and the same thing happened, the exit got covered up and a blue vortex opened up right next to the table that had all the symbols. After a few seconds they were sent through and ended up in the Mu world. They landed very roughly again but they expected it and it didn't hurt as much like last time. One thing was different this time. Instead there were lights shining in the cave that was supposed to be dark. They realized that it was their suits. They forgot to give their suits back to Rebecca.

"Well we can leave them here and get them back when we return in 12 hours," the Doctor told everybody as they took off there suits and put them on the side of the cave.

They walked out of the cave and were shocked to see the world that they had just arrived at.

**Longest chapter I have ever written, and I would have written more but I just decided to end this chapter here. Well I hope you guys have liked my story so far. Just two more chapters till the end of this story. I'm thinking of doing a sequel, there are a lot of other worlds out there to discover, but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide. Please review and I couldn't put the table of which worlds have which wolves so I wrote it on my profile page. It shows who is alive in what world, who has died, and who was never born. Check it out if you get the chance.**


	10. Chapter 10 Got to Save Lilly

**Alright just one more chapter after this one. Two people have asked for a sequel, if one more (different) person asked for a sequel I will write it, but I will take some time off to continue writing my other stories, and a new story with the idea given to me by **_**Humphrey Loves Kate**_. **If you ever get the chance read his stories. You won't be disappointed. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 10 **_G_**ot to save Lilly

Humphrey, Kate, Jenny, and the Doctor looked at this world that had red skies, red dirt, red everything. Even all of the wolves had red colored fur. Humphrey, Kate, and Jenny couldn't stop looking at all the wolves. There seemed to be hardly any females. The Doctor had been here before so he just waited for the three to snap out of their trance.

Humphrey quickly turned to look at the other three wolves when he realized something, something important. "How are we going to go down there without attracting attention to ourselves if we don't have red fur?"

The Doctor answered, "We are going to have to lay low. We can't be spotted, but we can stay up here until we find your sister."

This cave was also on top of a mountain. It was closer to the ground but they could still see the entire park. The Doctor told them that everyone in this world looked the same as in their world, but that they had red fur.

"Ok, so we just keep an eye out for Lilly and when we've spotted her we sneak up on here, tell her who we are and where we come from, take her with us and we're out of here right?" Kate asked making sure she understood the plan.

"Ya, pretty much, but it might be better if only one of us goes," the Doctor said turning to look at them, "If we all go it will be way more likely that they will spot us."

"I'll go," Kate said right after the Doctor finished saying this.

"No, you can't go!" Humphrey yelled, "What if they catch you! I can't let you go alone!"

"I agree with Humphrey, I think I'm the one that should go," the Doctor said.

"No, why you?" Jenny spoke up.

"I've been here before. I actually painted myself red after I saw what this world was like so I could actually see the whole world. It's not the best world to see."

Jenny knew that he was probably right, but she couldn't just let her new mate go like that.

The Doctor saw that she was still uneasy so he told her, "I've been here before. I've got several tricks up my sleeve if I get caught."

"Ok, I love, and trust you," Jenny finally said.

"I'm coming with you," Kate said again.

"Why?" the Doctor asked Kate curiously, "She's not your real sister."

"Yes she is. She's just another one and I can't leave her here in this world."

"I will get her," the Doctor promised her.

"I have to get her, she's my sister. I want to be the one that's right there with her when she realizes there are things we don't understand in this world."

"Ok, I'm fine with it, but I can't take any more wolves with me. Two is more than enough."

"I can't let Kate go," Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, I can do this, I have to do this. She's my sister."

"And you're my mate."

"I'm your Alpha mate. I can conquer anything that gets thrown at me."

Humphrey knew he couldn't argue with Kate, and he didn't want to put her in any more danger than she was already in, "Ok, be carful."

Kate smiled and hugged him. They still had to actually find Lilly which took almost 5 hours, till they finally found her walking slightly faster than a walk to a small cave that wasn't far from the mountain they where at. This was extremely lucky on their part; at least they wouldn't have to go through the entire park. They just had to go a few yards away from the bottom of the mountain.

"What do we do if you guys get caught?" Jenny asked them before they left.

"Nothing. If we're not back before what you think is midnight you guys have to leave us behind. I don't care what you guys say, you guys have to, you have to leave."

"Humphrey, promise me you'll leave," Kate said rather sadly.

"I do, but that's because I know you guys will get back in time," Humphrey said trying to be enthusiastic.

"I love you Jenny," the Doctor said again before he and Kate made there way down the mountain.

Humphrey suddenly realized something weird about their traveling, "Hey Doctor, why haven't we needed to eat anything after a full day?"

"Oh, the vortex gives you a strange surge of energy, which causes your stomach to stop digesting the food you've eaten until the energy the vortex gave you runs out."

"When doe's it run out?"

"About a day after you've used the vortex. If you have any more questions tell me when we get back," the Doctor said as he continued making his way down with Kate.

"Well, they're finally gone," Humphrey said looking at the two wolves going down the mountain.

"It's ok, they're going to help Kate's Mu sister," Jenny said also depressed that her knew mate was leaving her, and possibly never returning.

"Well I guess we have a good 7 hours to talk before they get back."

"Ya," Jenny said quite sadly.

After about 45 minutes of walking down the mountain Kate and the Doctor finally made it to the bottom, but that was easy part. Now they had to go almost 500 yards without being spotted by anyone. They had to stay close to the trees and they had to keep looking at their surroundings making sure that there weren't any other wolves close by, which took them forever to do. After almost 2 hours they had finally had it.

**About 30 minutes ago on top of the mountain.**

Humphrey and Jenny had be talking for about an hour and a half. There was no way they could ever run out of things to say.

"So," Humphrey started asking, "you went to seventeen different parks?"

"Ya, I was going to do anything to find our mother. I would have searched forever since I had no idea she was on another world. Luckily I heard about what happened to you and I cam running back."

"Well, now we know. I'm actually surprised that we took it so well. I mean we did make a big deal of it at the beginning, but now we're traveling from one world to another like we do it every other month," Humphrey frowned.

Jenny noticed this, "What's wrong?"

"It's the Doctor," Humphrey said simply.

This caught Jenny off guard, "What?"

"I'm having second thoughts about him."

"Why?"

"Well, he hasn't told us anything about his past life, except that he was a Traveler, and that he's being followed."

There was a black furred wolf that had been listening to their conversation from a higher place on the mountain, he had been waiting for them to say something that he actually cared about, and now he finally found it. The Doctor was living in the Alpha world this whole time with a different name. He raised his right front leg which had some type of device on it. He quickly moved around some gears and pressed some buttons and he disappeared.

Humphrey and Jenny saw a strange green light that emanated from above their heads. They looked up and thought it was probably nothing. "Yes, but I'm sure he's not telling us because he wants to protect us," Jenny continued the conversation, "You heard what he said, if he even so much as says his real name we could all be in danger."

"That's just it. How could we put our whole lives on this wolf that's this dangerous? I do trust him, but there's something not right about him."

"I trust him too, with all of my life. That's why I said yes when he asked me to be his mate."

"Ya, he also asked me if it was ok for him to ask you, and I said yes. I don't know why, but I think there's something special about him."

"Really?" Jenny asked sarcastically, "Was it the yellow lines suit or was it the fact that he's a Traveler?"

Humphrey rolled his eyes. He looked down at the park and saw that Kate and the Doctor where about 20 minutes from the cave at the speed they were going at, but Humphrey saw somebody come out of the cave. "Oh, no," Humphrey said looking at Lilly who was walking out of the cave. "Lilly's walking out of the cave," Humphrey told Jenny.

Jenny looked at Lilly's cave and also saw her leaving. "Well she'll have to come back before nightfall right?"

"Ya, plus we still need to wait for the void to open, so we've got plenty of time."

**Back with Kate and the Doctor in normal time.**

Kate and the Doctor walked in ready to do or say anything to make Lilly come with them, but when they got inside they didn't see anyone. "Darn it, she left," the Doctor said.

"Well when will she be back?" Kate said looking around at the very small cave.

"Well she'll have to be back before nightfall, so we'll just have to wait for her till then."

"Ok," Kate said. "Doctor?"

"What?" the Doctor said curiously.

"What are you hiding?"

"Hm, that's a tough one, but the simplest answer I can think of is everything."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Because you're going to become my new brother in law, and you need to tell your family what happened to you. It doesn't have to be me or Humphrey, but you have to at least tell Jenny."

The Doctor looked like he was thinking. "I don't know. My life is extremely messed up."

"You're not the only one with a messed up life. We just saw how messed up Humphreys moms life was messed up."

"It's not just the Traveler thing that's messed up about my life. There's something else that I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it was never supposed to exist in the first place."

This shocked Kate, "What wasn't supposed to exist?"

"Let's just say, I don't belong in any of these worlds right now, and leave it at that," the Doctor said with the most serious face he had ever had.

Kate still had so many questions, but she decided to put them on hold. After a couple of minutes the Doctor started asking Kate things. They talked about non parallel world things, but after two hours they heard Lilly returning to her cave.

They quickly got ready to grab her and tell her what they where going to do. When she walked in she immediately noticed the two wolves. Not because they were in her cave, but because one was brown and white and the other was tan. She just looked at them too shocked to move.

The Doctor quickly ran up to her. Lilly tried to run away, but the Doctor quickly put his paw on her neck and slightly squeezed it. Lilly's head turned slightly and then she passed out.

Kate just watched in horror. "What did you do?"

"I just knocked her out, she'll be fine. She should wake up in about 15 minutes."

"Should we just carry her to the top of the mountain?"

The Doctor shook his head, "To risky. We would draw to much attention to ourselves. We have to wait for her to wake up."

"Do you really think she'll go with us?"

"She'll probably go anywhere to get away from this place."

After 15 minutes Lilly started to stir. "Quickly, hold her down," the Doctor said.

Kate did as she was told. She was lucky that Lilly saw still an Omega here.

"Uhh," Lilly said waking up. When her eyes adjusted she remembered the two strange colored wolves. Her eyes went wide when she saw that the tan one was holding her down. She tried to break free, but she had absolutely no experience with attack.

"Calm down, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to save you," the Doctor calmly said.

"Then why are you holding me down!" she said still trying to break free.

"Kate let her go."

"But if she runs away?"

"Then she'll just be stuck in this place for the rest of her life."

This caught Lilly's attention. She stopped struggling, and Kate let her go.

"So, do you want to get out of here?" the Doctor asked Lilly.

"Yes, but they'll find me, no matter where I go."

"Well there are exactly 23 places where you can go and they won't find you. You can come with us and live freely or you can stay here, and keep hiding," the Doctor told Lilly.

Lilly thought about it for awhile but she was really more concerned by these two wolves with strange fur. "Ok, but why did you pick me?"

"Kate sensed something about you, and she told me that we had to save you."

"Ok, only because I hate this place."

"Yes, we kind of figured that out after we saw what this place was like," the Doctor said as he headed towards the exit, "Now, we can't be seen, but you can walk on the outside of the forest where me and Kate are going to be hiding and heading toward the mountain."

"But everyone whose gone up those mountains has disappeared," Lilly said nervously.

"That's because they've found a new place to live in," Kate said when she actually knew the answer to a question. "Now let's go we have two hours till the void opens, and I want to get out of here as soon as I can."

"Let's go," the Doctor said.

Lilly walked out side the small forest that the Doctor and Kate where hiding in. They where still walking slowly but they made it to the mountain in 30 minutes. As they walked up the mountain Lilly started asking questions. "So, your name is Kate?" Lilly asked who she was sure was Kate.

"Yes, Kate Aaron, Well I guess it's Kate Weathers now," she said remembering that she had Humphreys last name now.

"You just got married?" Lilly asked, "Congratulations! Here no one gets married, guys just choose whatever wolf they want to mate with whenever they want," she said sadly.

Kate turned to look at her, "Has anyone mated with you?"

No, I usually don't leave my cave unless I have to. I've been lucky compared to most of the female wolves here."

Kate was relieved to here this but she still felt bad for all the other wolves that where getting treated like that.

"And you are?" Lilly asked the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," he said plainly.

"Um, ok. Doctor who?" she asked curiously.

"Just the Doctor."

Lilly looked at Kate and mouthed, "Is he serious?"

Kate mouthed, "Yes."

"Ok, so where are you guys from," Lilly said changing to topic.

"Jasper Park," Kate said without thinking. She didn't realize what she said before it was too late.

"But we where just in Jasper Park," Lilly said looking strangely at Kate.

The Doctor spoke up, "We'll explain everything when we leave this world, oh and there are two more wolves waiting for us at the top, just to let you know."

"Ok, are they going to knock me out too?" Lilly joked around.

"Ya, sorry about that, but there was really nothing we could have said to get you to not runaway from us."

"I know, I was just kidding."

They finally go to the top after almost an hour and a half. "Hey sorry it took us so long. It take longer to walk up a mountain than it is to walk down it," the Doctor told Humphrey and Jenny.

"It's ok the void hasn't opened yet," Humphrey said quickly going to Kate and embracing her.

Jenny when over to the Doctor and embraced him too. Lilly was just watching them do all of this, not sure of what she should do.

"Lilly, don't worry. We are going to take you to a better place," Humphrey told Lilly.

"Thank you, but there's really nothing I can do to repay you guys. I honestly have nothing."

Kate spoke up, "You don't need to repay us, we're just glad to help."

"So, you're Humphrey, Kate's mate?" Lilly asked him. Humphrey smiled and nodded. "And you're Jenny, the Doctors mate?" she asked her now.

"Yes, well, it's not official yet till we have the wedding, but I guess you can say that."

They suddenly heard something inside the cave. It sounded like a brick moving. "It's time, lets go," the Doctor said as he went in with Jenny at his side.

Kate gestured for Lilly to go in next. She went in and it looked like any old ordinary cave except there where symbols on the wall. One was sticking out slightly more than the others. "What is this?"

"It's where we're going," the Doctor said as he pulled out the table, that showed them who was in what world, that they left with their suits. "The next world is Sigma that has Kate who is alive and had Winston who is dead. The next world we are going to is sort of like this one, except it is ruled by a wolf named Vladimir, he actually is fair and doesn't treat females like toys, but he is very strict, so try not to aggravate him. Oh and Kate used to be the queen of that place so it would be best if Vladimir didn't see her."

"What do you mean used to?" Kate asked.

"Well, she gave bad orders and a lot of the population died, so Vladimir banished her. She lives really close to the park but if she set's one paw on the land she will be killed."

Lilly had no idea what the heck they were talking about. It sounded to her like they where going to a completely different world. "What's going on?" she asked, "It sounds like we're going to another world," laughed slightly.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Exactly," as he pushed the brick in.

**Only one more chapter left. I can't wait to see what they are going do with Lilly. I got Kate's last name from the same place I got Humphrey's When Love Is Your Only Motivation by _humphreyandkate together. _I also got help with the next world by _Mojotheomegawolf. _Thanks for the ideas. Remember whose in what world is on my profile so check that out if you haven't already. This is the Idealist signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11 All the Way Home

**Hey! It's the last chapter of this story, but thanks to _Mojotheomegawolf, jrpeweed245,_ and _SilverWolf1500_ I will be writing a sequel, but I will fist start a new story entitled Lilly's Two Worlds which (the idea) was generously given to me by _Humphrey Loves Kate._ I will also try, emphases on _try, _to continue and or finish my other stories which where really just supposed to help me with my writers block, but I, as of right now, promise to continue with them. Anyway, on with the finale.**

Chapter 11 **_A_**ll the Way Home

The cave's exit closed, and the void opened up again. Humphrey grabbed the suits slightly before the void opened. Lilly then said, "What the heck is…" she was cut off when they where all sucked into it. When the void turned yellow they all braced for impact, except for Lilly who was screaming like they where when they went through the first time.

They hit the caves wall, but got up as if it was nothing, except for, of course Lilly. She just laid there groaning. When she came to her senses she quickly got up. "Who the heck are you people?" she said backing up as much as she could towards the cave wall.

"Friends," the Doctor said, "Very distant friends."

The cave's entrance opened and Lilly ran out. "Lilly wait!" Kate yelled to her sister and followed her out. Kate found her right outside the door. This place looked exactly like Jasper Park, but Lilly lived in a world with red skies so this must have been a terrible shock to her.

"Lilly calm down," Kate told her sister who was hyperventilating, "We'll tell you everything you need to know." Everybody came out after she said this.

Lilly closed her eyes and started rubbing her forehead. "What is this? Where are we? What's going on?"

"I know it's hard to believe," Kate started saying, "but there are other worlds out there." Lilly looked at her like she still wasn't getting it. "Parallel worlds. Worlds with us in them," Kate paused for awhile thinking of what to say. "Sometimes."

The Doctor spoke up next, "There are exactly 24 parallel worlds out there, or at least the one's we can access," he started. He pretty much said the same thing he and Rebecca told them, and he was extremely better at explaining this than they where.

"So, there are 12 of me?" Lilly asked when she finally got most of what the Doctor was saying.

"Well no, there are," he said as he looked at the paper that had the table, "6 of you," the doctor said slightly unhappy.

Lilly thought for awhile. Then she finally said, "So you guys are taking me to a completely different world?"

"Yes, almost any world is better than that one, but some worlds have things that aren't supposed to be there. They're too advanced for you guys to go to."

"Ok, so why don't we just travel to whatever world that would suit me?"

"Because we can only go to the worlds that this table tells us to go, but they only open on certain days. Today is day 7 tomorrow will be day 8, and for this world it will be the Alpha day. Which is where we're going."

"But isn't there already a Lilly there?"

"Well yes, but we were thinking of sending you to another world that doesn't have a Lilly, but let's just get through this world first then we'll talk about all of this later."

"Why can't we leave now?"

"Because after the void is used it has to power up again."

"How long will that take?"

"12 hours."

"So at about sun rise tomorrow?"

"Yes, this world should be safe enough, we can go see Kate. We are going to have to stay out side of the park, or at least Kate is. She can't set one paw in this park," the Doctor said.

"Ok well we actually aren't on the park grounds right now so we can just go around and find her," Kate said.

"Ya, that's one thing, the void isn't always in the same place in every world, like we had to walk a whole day, while here we can actually see the park."

"We should all stick together," Humphrey said, "There are hardly any wolves here, and Kate's on the outside of the park, so we really don't need to go into the park at all."

"Ya, I'm fine with that, and I know the area that Kate lives in. It might take us a couple of minutes to an hour to find her after we get to that area, but she lives on the other side of the park so it might be best if we leave now if you want to talk to her for a decent amount of time."

"Alright let's go," Kate said going around the outside of the park with the other four wolves. It took them almost 3 and a half hours to get there. They noticed that the closer they got to where the Doctor was taking them the more food there was. They finally got to the area that Kate was living in and noticed that there where animals sleeping everywhere they looked.

"I guess she lives here because there is a lot of food?" Kate asked looking around.

"Yup, this is where anyone would go if they got banished. The wolves from here go into this area to get food, but Kate has to live here, because of what happened," he Doctor said.

Humphrey noticed something strange about the night. They could actually see. "Hey Doctor, why can we see?"

"Look up," they all looked up and gasped.

"There are 4 moons?" Humphrey asked.

"Yup, two of them are a couple of days from being full and the other two are a couple of days from being half," he said as he looked up too.

"So the night is always this bright?" Lilly asked.

Well the least bright it would be is a full moon for you guys, but tonight it's almost 3 full moons."

"Dang, that's amazing," Lilly said.

"Lilly," Kate said, "there's one thing we haven't told you yet."

Lilly looked at Kate curiously.

"I'm your sister in my world."

Lilly's eyes went wide. "So that's why you rescued me?"

"Yes, I couldn't let you live in that awful world. I had to save you."

Lilly looked at Kate like she was a completely different person. She hugged her and started crying. "I have a sister."

Kate returned the hug and told her, "You have two sisters in this world right now."

Lilly laughed slightly, "Yes, yes I do."

"Ok, if we split up and look around we can find her quite quickly. I think we should all go by ourselves," the Doctor said. Then he looked at Lilly. "Except for Lilly. I think she should go with Kate."

"Ok, so about how far away from here should we look?" Humphrey asked.

"No more than half a mile away."

"Ok, whoever finds here first just howl," Kate said starting to walk away with Lilly.

The Doctor hugged Jenny and started to walk a different direction than Kate and Lilly. Jenny started walking too. Humphrey was walking 45 degrees away from Jenny, and the search for Kate was on.

"How did you react to all of this?" Lilly asked Kate.

"Well this world looks a lot like my world,"

Lilly interrupted her, "No, I mean all of this world travel things?"

"Oh, well I was completely shocked."

"Why?"

"Because I have actually given thought about how my world would be like if I was never born, or if I died at some point. Then we went to the Zeta world, and I saw that things where almost perfect without me, that my parents where doing fine without me, but I meet them and they liked me, so I embraced the whole worlds things, and since they where happy, I was happy."

Lilly nodded showing Kate that she understood.

"So I guess my parents are the ones to blame for why I'm so calm now."

"Well I think that you might be the reason for which I'm not going crazy right now."

Kate smiled, "Thank you."

With Jenny 30 minutes later. Jenny was getting tired of looking around, mostly because she hadn't had a decent sleep since 3 days ago when she slept with the Doctor in her cave. She noticed a small sound when she walked by a small opening between some trees. She looked in between them and noticed a tan wolf lying down. The wolf looked exactly like, "Kate?"

She looked up to the wolf that called out her name. Jenny noticed something was extremely wrong with her. "Who are you?" Kate said.

"I'm Jenny; I came with some more wolves. We where just going to visit you, but it looks like you need medical attention."

Kate's eyes where red and you could see a rash through her fur. If that wasn't bad enough she started coughing like crazy. Jenny knew she needed the Doctor and fast. She stared howling. Humphrey was the first one to get there in a little more than 5 minutes.

"Jenny? You foun…" Humphrey stopped when he got closer to Kate. "Oh my gosh. We need the Doctor. Quickly howl again. If they hear both of us howl they'll know it's urgent."

Jenny and Humphrey started howling now. They hoped that the others would know it was urgent, after almost 10 minutes Humphrey and Jenny where extremely relived to see the Doctor.

"What took you so long?" Humphrey said gesturing to Kate.

The Doctor noticed Kate and the redness she had all over here body. "Sorry I was on the other side, but when I heard both of you howl I though something must be wrong." He examined her for almost a minute until he finally got up. "She's going to be ok, but I need to get several ingredients. Three of them are close by but one is all the way in the park, so it'll take me awhile to get back," he said as he started leaving.

"Please hurry," Humphrey told the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't stop but said, "I will."

About another 5 minutes later Kate and Lilly had finally arrived.

"Hey we heard you and Humphrey howl, is something wrong?" Kate asked when she finally found them. She took one look at the Kate on the floor and realized what had happened. "Oh, my gosh! Is she ok?"

The sick Kate spook up as much as she could, "Ok, how come all of you know who I am, but I've never seen you guys at all?" she looked at the two new wolves that had just arrived and she realized that one of them looked exactly like her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kate," she couldn't stop herself till it was too late. "I mean…"

Lilly stopped her, "I think we should tell her."

"Tell me what?" Sigma Kate said not understanding anything of what there wolves where talking about.

"Let's all explain," Jenny said.

Then they started the complicated parallel world explanation all over again.

After about 50 minutes the Doctor had finally found the plant he needed. He still needed to go back and then find the other 3 plants so he wasted no time at all by grabbing it and heading back towards his friends. What he didn't notice in such a hurry were the black colored wolves that had been watching him since he got into the park. The strang thing about these wolves was that they looked exactly the same.

"This is definitely the wolf we're looking for," the one that was closer to the edge said.

"You sure? Because if we extract the wrong wolf we will have wasted another sedative, and you know how hard those are to get," the wolf behind him said with the exact same voice that the fist wolf had.

"Trust me. I'd remember that wolf anywhere."

"Ok, let's go tell the others," he said as both the wolves lifted their paws up to show a devise that was on their wrists. They did the exact same things on them and then they disappeared when a green light flashed.

Humphrey, Kate, Jenny, and Lilly had finally finished explaining to Kate about the whole world's thing. The only reason she believed them was because of Kate. They had the almost the exact same things in common, which made it easy to answer any questions that Kate asked Kate about herself.

"Do you want to come with us?" Kate asked out of nowhere.

"I don't think I should, I do like this place. It's got everything I need, plus it's not so bad living here, I just get a little lonely but it's perfectly fine."

"Ok, well just making sure, cause we're leaving a little after the sun comes up," Kate said.

They started talking about this Kate's life. Her life actually didn't sound too bad, after the whole killing a lot of the population thing, but it seamed extremely lonely.

Lilly noticed this and made up her mind, "Guys, I'm going to stay here."

This surprised them a bit but they understood. "Are you sure?" Kate asked even though she knew it was probably for the best.

"Ya, your other you needs me, plus it sounds like there's enough room for an extra wolf for Kate in this world. If Kate's ok with it?" Lilly asked the sick Kate.

"Yes, that would be perfect," she said with a tear in her eye, "I've always wanted a sister."

Kate smiled, "You've always had a sister."

Sigma Kate smiled, but started coughing. The Doctor came right when this happened. "Did somebody call a Doctor?" he said as he gave her the leaves and let her eat them. "I know they taste horrible but it will help you get better as soon as it hits your stomach."

Kate swallowed the medicine and felt her throat get instantly better, then here eyes weren't dry anymore, or red. Then her rash started going away almost instantly.

"So did you guys tell her about, you know," the Doctor asked the group.

"Ya, we told her everything," Jenny said going next to the Doctor.

"Oh, and Lilly's staying in this world," Humphrey said going next to Kate.

"Ya, we're sisters in this world now," Lilly said walking over to Kate who had managed to get up.

"Well we still have awhile before the sun rises but it also is quite a walk before we get to the cave again so we should leave soon."

"I'm sorry Doctor," Jenny said feeling bad.

"Why?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Because ever since we got to this world all you've done was looking for stuff, how are you not tired?"

The Doctor laughed, "I am, but you get used to the feeling of it after awhile. It's ok, don't worry about it."

They all started walking around the park again. Lilly and Kate came along just to say goodbye. They still had slightly less than two hours before the void would open up again, but Jenny insisted for the Doctor to sleep. He didn't argue, went into the cave and laid down. Jenny was extremely tired too so she laid down next to him.

Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate stayed outside the cave talking about what they would do now.

Alpha Kate said, "Well, me and Humphrey are the next in line to lead the Western pack, so I guess that's what we'll do."

"Wow, you never told me that," Lilly said impressed.

"Ya, well it didn't seem important at the time."

"Kate you're one of my sisters. Anything going on in your life would be important to me, especially something as big as that." Kate got sad all of a sudden. Lilly noticed this, "Kate what's wrong?"

"Well we might never see each other again."

"But don't you have a Lilly in your world too?"

"Yes, but I don't want to meet a sister then never see her again."

"Ya, it will be hard for me too, but you got me a sister that I can see every day. That's the best thing anyone could ever get me, and you have your sister you need to get back to."

The sun started to come out, which meant, it was time. They heard the brick move and they started heading in. Before Kate went in she turned back to Lilly and herself. I'm going to miss you two."

"We'll miss you too," Lilly said. Then they both said "Thank you," to her in unison.

Kate smiled and went in. Humphrey had woken up Jenny and the Doctor already. They grabbed their things and got ready to go home.

"I'm so glad that we didn't go to any world that was too complicated," the Doctor said out loud. There where some worlds that could have been extremely dangerous to go to, or they could have gotten caught, but it seamed like luck was on their side… for now.

"Well," the Doctor paused looking at the wolves, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes!" they all said at almost the same time.

"Well here we go," he said as he pushed the brick slightly.

The void opened and after a few second they where all sent though. Back to the Alpha world. They still crash landed but they couldn't care less.

Humphrey walked out of the cave first and said, "Home."

They still had to walk all the way back towards the park with would take the whole day but he didn't care. "Let's all agree to never do that again," Humphrey told everyone.

"They all said agreed."

**12 Days Later**

The Doctor and Jenny had finally gotten married the first chance they got, which was about two days ago. Garth and Lilly where now the leaders of the Eastern pack, and Humphrey and Kate where going to become the new leaders in the morning. No one really asked questions to the four wolves since they returned only a day after they told everyone they where coming back. They just told Winston and Eve and anyone they knew that they got lost and it took them and extra day to get home.

Everyone noticed Humphreys side and asked questions about it, but he just told them that the Doctor found some extremely rare leaves that could heal third degree burns and grows hair. They actually bought it, even the other doctors in the park.

On that day for some strange reason Humphrey, Kate, Jenny, the Doctor, Lilly, and Garth had decided to hang out together. They where just eating a caribou and talking about their new lives with each other, when a green light comes out of nowhere.

The Doctor froze in place, "No, that's not possible!"

"What's wrong Doctor? What was that?" Jenny asked when she noticed the Doctor making a big deal about it.

He was looking at the direction it had come from and he hoped beyond hope that it was not what he thought it was. They finally saw a dark grey wolf running at them. It took him awhile to notice who this wolf was but once she got close enough Humphrey realized it was Rebecca. "Mom?"

When she got close enough she said, "Quickly, all of you are in great danger!" she said slightly out of breath.

The Doctor noticed the device on her wrist. "We're not allowed to use those anymore," the Doctor said slightly afraid.

"I know, but it was," Rebecca corrected herself, "it is and emergency! We have to get all of you guys out of here now! Everyone needs to grab onto each other."

Garth and Lilly where slightly freaked out by this strange wolf that was freaking out about who knows what. Humphrey grabbed Jenny and Kate. Kate grabbed Lilly and Garth just decided to do whatever she was saying so she grabbed Lilly.

The Doctor was paralyzed. Rebecca said to him, "Doctor! If we don't leave now Kione will kill you all!"

At the word Kione the Doctor grabbed onto Rebecca and Jenny. "How did he find me?"

Rebecca started moving things on the device and said, "How did _they_ find you, and I don't know," as she pressed a small yellow button in the center. Then they all disappeared in a flash of green.

**Don't hold your breath,for too long, cause it could be more than a month before I put the sequel up. But I will most defiantly write one. I got a lot of anonymous reviews that asked me to make a sequel along with the people that I mentioned at the top. I really like reviews, but I don't like putting anonymous reviews up cause of all the for liking the story so much. Not bad for a fist Fanfiction hu? I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it. Please review. Oh and if you havn't noticed, the fist letter of each chapter spells out Alpha & Omega.**


End file.
